


Pomoc domowa

by Martynax



Series: footballer!louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Baker Harry, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Student Harry, Top Louis, Voyeurism, harry is 17, louis is 26, niecałe 9 lat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: — Jak sądzę nie ma sensu wyjaśniać ci, co wrzuca się do pralki z czym i na ile stopni? — pyta Harry, a jego błyszczą z rozbawienia, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co robi Louisowi widok jego wypiętego tyłka.— Nie, raczej nie — mówi Louis i odchrząka, ponieważ jego głos jest zawstydzająco zachrypnięty. — I naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę, Harry.— Całusem — odpowiada chłopak, wydymając w jego stronę wargi.Louis mruży oczy, ponieważ dostaję tę samą odpowiedź za każdym razem, gdy dziękuje za coś Harry’emu.— Próbuj dalej, Styles — mruczy jedynie i obraca się na pięcie, wychodząc z pralni, nim straci kontrolę nad samym sobą.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, to fick, który napisałam w 2014 i nie jest jakiś szczególnie ambitny, ale wstawiam go, bo właśnie planuję zabrać się za pisanie drugiej części. Jest pełen takich typowych schematów fandomowych - czyścioch Harry, Louis, który jest sierotą w kuchni, etc. - i niektóre sceny najchętniej bym stąd wycięła, no ale jak zostało napisane, tak wstawiam.  
> Ostrzegam tylko, że timeline to tu prawie nie istnieje, haha. Gdzieś mogłam pomieszać wiek chłopców, etc, no ale mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie.  
> Wiem, że to nie najlepsza reklama ficka, ale jest znośny, o.  
> Miłego ;) 
> 
> P.S. Za jakiś tydzień, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, postaram się wrzucić pierwszy rozdział kolejnej części.

— Nie, Liam, to już postanowione — mówi Louis, wrzucając ciuchy do walizki. — Kupiłem już tam dom. Nowy kontrakt podpisuję dopiero za pół roku i zamierzam zrobić sobie porządną przerwę.   
— Wiem, Tommo, czy koniecznie musisz uciekać na koniec świata? — Liam opiera się o komodę, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. — Przecież możesz zostać tu, w LA…   
— Li, przerabialiśmy to już na wczorajszej imprezie pożegnalnej… i na tej przedwczorajszej też — zauważa Louis. — Wyjeżdżam na pół roku, nie na wieczność. Chcę ciszy i spokoju; chcę wyjść na ulicę i nie być otoczony tłumem fanów, którzy próbują zerwać mi z głowy czapkę, albo dotknąć _jakiejkolwiek_ części mojego ciała. Ostatnio jedna laska klepnęła mnie w tyłek, gdy druga ciągnęła mnie za koszulkę.   
Liam śmieje się przez chwilę, potrząsając głową.   
— Dobra — wzdycha wreszcie. — Poddaję się. Jednak obaj wiemy, że wrócisz tu za góra miesiąc, płacząc i narzekając na małomiasteczkowe życie.   
— Wmawiaj to sobie, Payno — prycha Louis, zamykając walizkę. — Po prostu będziecie tu wszyscy kurewsko za mną tęsknić i nie chcesz się do tego przyznać.   
Liam wywraca oczami, ale sięga po drugą walizkę leżącą na ziemi i kieruje się za nim do drzwi wyjściowych.   
— Jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzisz? — pyta raz jeszcze, gdy zjeżdżają windą.   
Louis unosi na niego brew.   
— Serio, stary, zachowujesz się jakbym nie miał dwudziestu sześciu lat, wszystkich kończyn sprawnych i nie utrzymywał się sam od siedemnastego roku życia — ironizuje, ale w głębi serca czuje ciepło, choć nigdy by tego głośno nie przyznał. — Przestań się martwić, Chryste.   
— Oczywiście — potwierdza Liam. — Tylko nie umiesz zrobić sam prania, nic sobie ugotować, a gdyby nie sprzątaczka, która przychodzi dwa razy na tydzień, to zarósłbyś brudem.  
— Szczegóły — prycha Louis, uderzając go łokciem w żebra. — Dam radę. A jak nie, to będziesz mógł przyjechać i uratować mnie od zbyt dużej ilości roztoczy i bakterii, które zagnieżdżą się w moim nowym domu.   
Liam jedynie potrząsa głową. 

* * *

Podróż do Cheshire trwa cholerną wieczność i Louis czuje się, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć z irytacji w samolocie. Stewardessy flirtują z nim otwarcie, przechodząc obok niego częściej, niż to naprawdę konieczne, a on stara się ignorować je najlepiej jak potrafi. Nie interesują go kobiety, co jest powszechnie wiadome, od kiedy pół roku temu, podał do wiadomości w mediach, że jest gejem. Stracił przez to możliwość przedłużenia kontraktu ze swoim klubem piłkarskim, był śledzony przez papparazzi dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i przez ten czas usłyszał więcej obelg niż przez całe swoje życie, ale wszystko było tego warte. Przynajmniej teraz może pokazać się publicznie, trzymając jakiegoś faceta za rękę i nie bać się, że zawali się całe jego życie — w końcu już popadło w ruinę. Jednak uważa, że było warto przestać kłamać, bać się i żyć w szafie, która zaczęła się robić coraz ciaśniejsza.   
— _Proszę zapiąć pasy, podchodzimy do lądowania._  
Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie, opierając głowę o fotel. Wprost nie może się doczekać, kiedy postawi stopę na stałym lądzie, a już w ogóle da się pokroić za ciepłe łóżko i filiżankę dobrej, gorącej herbaty. Nic nie zabija go równie skutecznie, co zmiany czasowe, więc jedynym ratunkiem jest porządny sen i Yorkshire Breakfast Tea.   
Kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się odebrać swoje dwie walizki i przemknąć przez lotnisko praktycznie niezauważonym (nie liczy kilku podekscytowanych nastolatek, które kiedy go dostrzegły, zaczęły piszczeć i wskazywać na niego palcem), wsiada do taksówki i jedzie do firmy Mercedesa, aby odebrać auto, które kupił kilka tygodni wcześniej.   
Podróż do Holmes Chapel mija mu na próbach nie zaśnięcia za kierownicą, bluźnieniu na innych kierowców (ignoruje fakt, że w większości sytuacji to on jest winien, bo w Los Angeles przyzwyczaił się do jeżdżenia po prawej stronie) i nuceniu pod nosem radiowych kawałków.   
Gdy wreszcie dojeżdża do małej wioski, w której zamierza spędzić najbliższe pół roku, czuje, że jego gardło się zaciska, ponieważ _odzwyczaił się_ do małomiasteczkowego życia. Z rodzinnego miasta wyprowadził się, kiedy skończył siedemnaście lat — przez chwilę, kilka tygodni temu, nawet rozważał powrót tam, ale doszedł do wniosku, że woli zmierzyć się z małą wioską, gdzie będzie sensacją przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie, niż jechać do Doncaster, gdzie wszyscy go znają i będą próbować nawiązać głupie rozmowy, zaprzyjaźnić się z nim (nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, skoro jest sławny — tak to wszystko po prostu działa), czy wspominać stare czasy. Nie, żeby Louis chciał je wspominać, skoro przez cały czas jaki tam spędził, nie miał więcej niż jednego przyjaciela i wciąż był wytykany palcami jako dziwny dzieciak z wielkimi, głupimi marzeniami i zbyt gejowskim sposobem bycia.  
Gdy właśnie ma skręcać po raz ostatni w lewo, a potem jechać prosto do nowego domu — przynajmniej tak mówi święty wynalazek jakim jest GPS — dostrzega szyld piekarni. Po krótkim namyśle postanawia tam podjechać, ponieważ dobrze byłoby mieć co zjeść, kiedy obudzi się pod wieczór, umierając z głodu. Dlatego parkuje na małym, nierównym chodniku i wysiada z auta, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Nie, żeby faktycznie świeciło tu słońce. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że zaraz zacznie padać, ale cienie, które ma pod oczami, naprawdę nie zachęcają go do zdjęcia okularów.   
Wchodzi do małej piekarni i wdycha słodki zapach do płuc, praktycznie mrucząc z radości. Wnętrze jest małe, ale przyjemne i nawet, jeśli by takie nie było, to boski zapach świeżo wypiekanego chleba i ciast zdecydowanie by to nadrabiał.   
— Do widzenia, pani Miller, mam nadzieję, że pani mąż szybko wyzdrowieje — mówi niski, lekko ochrypły głos, który wysyła dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa.   
— Dziękuję, kochanie — odpowiada krępa kobieta, przechodząc obok niego. — Pozdrów mamę.   
Po tym w pomieszczeniu zapada cisza i Louis unosi głowę, spoglądając na chłopaka stojącego za ladą. Nie może mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat, jego włosy to istny bałagan loków, a zielone oczy, które Louis widzi nawet przez przyciemniane okulary przeciwsłoneczne, są hipnotyzujące i wielkie jak u wystraszonej sarny. Dzieciak jest śliczny, nie przystojny, po prostu śliczny; Louis już dawno nie widział nikogo, kto zrobiłby na nim takie wrażenie, a to naprawdę coś, skoro przyjaźni się z Zaynem Malikiem. Malik ze swoimi kośćmi policzkowymi, brązowymi, głębokimi oczami i zarostem na twarzy jest najbliższy temu, co można uznać za obraz boga.   
Chłopak również gapi się na Louisa, niezbyt subtelnie błądząc oczami po jego sylwetce i przygryzając dolną wargę.   
Patrzą na siebie przez dobrą minutę, aż wreszcie Louis odkasłuje i chłopak prawie podskakuje, wyrwany nagle z zamyślenia.   
— Umm… tak — mówi niezręcznie, drapiąc się po lewej dłoni, a jego głos jest tak cudowny, że Louis mógłby go nagrać i masturbować się, słuchając go. — Co mogę podać?   
Louis zbliża się do lady i rozgląda po sklepie, zastanawiając się, co powinien wziąć. Nie sądzi, że kupienie chleba jakoś strasznie go poratuje, skoro jego lodówka jest zapewne całkowicie pusta.   
— Cokolwiek — mówi. — Coś, co nadaje się do zjedzenia bez żadnych dodatków.   
Chłopak mruga kilka razy i przestępuje niezręcznie z nogi na nogę.   
— Mamy pączki — proponuje w końcu. — Muffiny, ciastka, paszteciki…   
— Daj mi po trochu każdego — decyduje Louis, obserwując, jak chłopak porusza się po sklepie, pakując rzeczy do papierowej torby.   
— Jakie ciastka? — pyta po chwili. — Są z dżemem truskawkowym, czekoladowe z orzechami, czekoladowe z kawałkami czekolady…   
— Czekoladowe z kawałkami czekolady — wcina się, ponieważ chce już stąd wyjść, dojechać do domu i wczołgać się do łóżka, z którego już nigdy nie wyjdzie. Poza tym, to pierwszy raz od prawie roku, kiedy może pozwolić sobie na trochę słodyczy i nie ma zamiaru przepuścić tej okazji.   
— Sam je piekłem — mówi dzieciak, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko, przez co Louis może dostrzec głębokie dołeczki w jego policzkach.   
— Mam nadzieję, że się nie otruję — podpuszcza go, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się, jakby Louis powiedział coś zabawnego i wbija jego zakupy na kasę.   
— Wrócisz po więcej — mówi pewnie.   
— Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem tu przejazdem? — Louis unosi brew, mierząc go uważnym i lekko rozbawiony spojrzeniem.   
— Och, nie wiem — odpowiada chłopak. — Jednak przypuszczam, że to ty jesteś tym bogatym gościem, który kupił dom po Carterach i o którym w miasteczku aż huczy od jakiegoś tygodnia.   
— Świetnie — mamrocze Louis. — Genialnie.   
— Hej. Nie będzie tak źle, naprawdę. Wszyscy są tu bardzo mili i szybko im przejdzie.   
Louis płaci za zakupy, nie mówiąc nic więcej i łapie papierową torbę.   
— Cóż, w takim razie pewnie jeszcze się zobaczymy… — zawiesza sugestywnie głos.   
— Harry — mówi chłopak.   
— Harry — powtarza po nim. — Miłego dnia.   
— Wzajemnie…   
— Louis — podsuwa mu szybko.   
Harry kiwa głową i macha mu na pożegnanie swoją gigantyczną dłonią — Louis zastanawia się, dlaczego nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ponieważ to naprawdę duża dłoń i długie palce, które świetnie rozciągałyby jego... Ucina swoje myśli, potrząsając głową i wychodzi ze sklepu. Nie powinien myśleć tak o dzieciaku, który prawdopodobnie nie skończył jeszcze liceum.   
Dopiero kiedy jest w aucie w drodze do swojego nowego domu, uświadamia sobie, że to pierwsza rozmowa z nastolatkiem jaką odbył od dobrych trzech lat i nie został poproszony o autograf. Cóż, może przyjechanie do Holmes Chapel to jednak lepszy pomysł, niż mu się pierwotnie wydawało. 

* * *

Jego nowy dom jest cudowny. A przynajmniej z tego, co udało mu się zobaczyć, gdy powłócząc nogami szukał sypialni. Średnich rozmiarów, dwupiętrowy budynek w nowoczesnym stylu, który jednocześnie nie sprawia wrażenia zimnego i nieprzystępnego. Louis naprawdę lubi to miejsce - zwłaszcza, gdy jego głowa opada na miękki materac. Naprawdę nie przeszkadza mu brak pościeli, ani poduszek — dobra, może trochę przeszkadza, ale jest zbyt zmęczony, aby rozpakować pościel, która leży w pokrowcu obok łóżka. Zrobi to, kiedy się wyśpi.   
Albo jutro.   
Fajnie byłoby też znaleźć kogoś, kto zrobiły to za niego.   
Zdecydowanie. 

* * *

Budzi się o dwudziestej drugiej dwanaście z potwornym bólem szyi (spanie na całkowicie płaskich powierzchniach nigdy mu się służyło) i żołądkiem ściśniętym z głodu. W pokoju panuje całkowita ciemność, więc powoli podnosi się z łóżka i oświetlając drogę telefonem, podchodzi do ściany, zapalając światło. Mruży oczy i ziewa szeroko, gapiąc się na swoje dwie walizki, pościel, która wciąż czeka, aby ją założył i buty. Poza tym, w pomieszczeniu znajduje się jeszcze komoda i dwie szafki nocne — Louis naprawdę chciałby, żeby wszystko magicznie poustawiało się na swoje miejsca. Po dłuższej debacie z samym sobą, na którą składa się rzucanie tęsknych spojrzeń na łóżko, opieranie się o ścianę i pocieranie twarzy dłońmi, decyduje się odnaleźć łazienkę i potem coś zjeść. Paszteciki są pyszne, a czekoladowe ciastka, sprawiają, że jęczy na głos, przymykając powieki.   
_Wrócisz po więcej_.   
I, och, zdecydowanie Louis zamierza wrócić po te ciastka. A jeśli przy okazji zabierze ze sobą zielonookiego chłopca, nikt nie będzie miał mu za złe, prawda?   
Zapchany jedzeniem, wygrzebuje z podręcznej torby butelkę wody, którą kupił w samolocie i siada na łóżku, gapiąc się z nienawiścią na kołdrę.   
Jego telefon dzwoni nagle, przerywając ciszę w pokoju i Louis podskakuje odrobinę, ponieważ możliwe, że jeszcze kilka sekund temu przysypiał na siedząco.   
— Halo? — pyta lekko ochryple i odkasłuje.   
— Hej, Lou — mówi Liam. — Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Rozpakowałeś się już?   
Louis śmieje się do słuchawki i potrząsa głową. Tylko Liam mógłby być na tyle naiwny, żeby myśleć, że w pierwszy dzień chociaż otworzy swoje walizki.   
— Nie — odpowiada. — Rzuciłem wszystko na podłogę i poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się jakieś piętnaście minut temu, zjadłem coś i teraz zastanawiam się, czy opłaca się ścielić łóżko.   
— Louis — wzdycha Liam. — Zrób to, dobra? Będzie ci zimno w nocy, a spanie na gołym materacu, to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł.   
— Okej, okej — mamrocze Louis. — Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro, dobra? Teraz naprawdę chce mi się spać.   
— Mhm — mruczy Liam. — Dobranoc.   
— Pa — mówi Louis, ale zanim ma okazję się rozłączyć, słyszy jak jego przyjaciel pyta:   
— Zamknąłeś drzwi wejściowe?   
— Och, mój Boże — śmieje się. — Przestań zachowywać się jak nadopiekuńcza matka, Payno. Dam sobie radę.   
Po tym rozłącza się i, wciąż uśmiechając, zaczyna ścielić łóżko.   
Nienawidzi tego.   
Bardzo. 

* * *

Kiedy budzi się następnego dnia, w pokoju jest tak duszno, że praktycznie nie ma czym oddychać, a kołdra, którą powlekł wczoraj z wielkim trudem, leży skopana w nogach łóżka. Zerknięcie na telefon informuje go, że dochodzi jedenasta i Louis już dawno tak dobrze się nie wyspał. Czułby się idealnie, gdyby nie był głodny i nie czekało na niego rozpakowanie walizek. Zna się na tyle dobrze, że wie, iż jeśli nie rozpakuje ich dzisiaj, to nie zrobi tego przez następne dwa miesiące, dopóki nie skończą mu się ciuchy.   
Po prysznicu i wypakowaniu części rzeczy, jego żołądek tak głośno daje o sobie znać, że nie jest w stanie dłużej go ignorować.   
— Wróciłeś — mówi radośnie Harry, gdy tylko Louis wchodzi do piekarni.   
— Dzień dobry i tobie — odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się do niego.   
— Och, przepraszam — mamrocze Harry. — Hej. Smakowały ci ciastka?   
— Były znośne — mówi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i wciągając słodki zapach piekarni do płuc.   
— Uwielbiasz je.   
— Moooże — mruczy. — A teraz, Haroldzie, podaj mi…  
— Mam na imię Harry, nie Harold — poprawia go chłopak, marszcząc odrobinę brwi.   
— Wiem — zapewnia go Louis. — Więc, jak mówiłem, Haroldzie, podaj mi czekoladowe ciastka, pączka i paszteciki.   
Harry rozpromienia się w i zaczyna pakować jego jedzenie.   
— Wyglądasz znajomo, wiesz? Mam takie dziwne uczucie, jakbym już gdzieś wcześniej cię widział.   
Louis buja się na piętach i stara się ukryć uśmiech.   
— Być może tak było — odpowiada mu. — A ty nie powinieneś być czasami w szkole?   
Harry unosi na niego obie brwi i przez chwilę Louis zastanawia się, czy czasami chłopak nie jest jakimś młodo wyglądającym studentem Uniwersytetu, a on nie palnął jakiejś gafy.   
— Jest lipiec, no wiesz, wakacje? — Harry wciąż się na niego gapi.   
— Och, faktycznie — mruczy Louis, podając Harry’emu pieniądze. Przez chwilę trwa między nimi cisza, kiedy patrzą się na siebie, a na policzkach chłopaka przed nim wykwita rumieniec. — Macie tu jakieś markety, z których przez Internet mogę zamówić jedzenie z dowozem?   
Harry parska na niego i potrząsa głową.   
— Nie, ale mamy sklepy spożywcze, w których możesz _sam_ sobie kupić jedzenie — odpowiada mu, uśmiechając się głupio.   
Louis wywraca oczami, chociaż chłopak i tak nie widzi tego przez jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne.   
— Bosko — wzdycha. — A cokolwiek z dowozem? Albo jakieś miejsce, gdzie kupię gotowe jedzenie?   
— Pizza i chińskie — mówi Harry. — Ale to niezdrowe.   
— Nie umiem gotować, a muszę jeść — informuje go Louis. — Nie mogę żyć tylko na pączkach i ciastkach, prawda?   
— Zdecydowanie nie — zgadza się chłopak. — Twój tyłek nie potrzebuje już bardziej urosnąć.   
Louis parska, zaskoczony śmiałością Harry’ego i potrząsa głową.   
— Miałem raczej na myśli, że ciastka i pączki są mało odżywcze, ale twój argument też jest dobry. A teraz podaj mi numer na chińskie i pizzę, proszę? 

* * *

Trzy dni później wszystkie ciuchy Louisa są poukładane w małej garderobie (oprócz tych, które już nosił i walają się po podłodze), pamięta rozkład pomieszczeń w domu, a szafki w kuchni wypełnione są podstawowymi produktami spożywczymi. Jest z siebie całkiem dumny, ponieważ na początku myślał, że zajmie mu to dłużej. Liam dzwoni do niego wieczorami i to jedyna osoba, oprócz Harry’ego, z którą rozmawia Louis. Nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać nikogo w miasteczku, ponieważ praktycznie nie opuszcza domu. Codziennie rano jeździ do piekarni i żywi się mrożonkami, które kupił dzień po przyjeździe, więc nie ma kiedy rozmawiać z mieszkańcami Holmes Chapel, choć Harry _uprzejmie_ poinformował go, że wciąż wszyscy o nim mówią. Louis ma cichą nadzieję, że przejdzie im niedługo i kiedy w końcu wyjdzie z domu, nikt nie będzie już o nim pamiętał.   
Jednak, mówiąc o Harrym, to dowiedział się, że chłopak ma siedemnaście lat ( _siedemnaście_ ; masturbował się wczoraj, myśląc o jego pełnych ustach, zaciśniętych wokół swojego penisa) i uczęszcza do lokalnego liceum. I Louis naprawdę stara się wbić sobie do głowy, że to praktycznie jeszcze dziecko i nie powinien z nim flirtować, ale Harry nie pozostawia mu wyboru. Jest uroczy, lekko bezczelny i opowiada najgorsze żarty jakie słyszał w życiu, ale oprócz tego chłopak ma flirt we krwi. Choć Louis jest całkiem pewien, że przez większość czasu, Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co robi z Louisem jego przygryzanie dolnej wargi, błyszczące zielone oczy i zarumienione policzki.   
Podskakuje, kiedy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi i zbiera się powoli z kanapy, łapiąc ze stolika swój portfel. Jakieś pół godziny temu zadzwonił po pizzę, ponieważ jeszcze jeden mrożony makaron ze szpinakiem i zacznie wrzeszczeć.   
— Dzień dobry — mówi radośnie dzieciak z blond włosami, grzebiąc w czarnej saszetce, którą ma przyczepioną do bioder. — Pańska pizz… Och, cholera.   
Louis unosi na niego lekko brew.   
— Jesteś Louis Tomlinson — wykrztusza chłopak, gapiąc się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami. — Jesteś, prawda?   
— Tak jakoś wyszło — odpowiada Louis, ale uśmiecha się lekko, ponieważ mina blondyna jest zabawna.   
— Harry jest jebanym idiotą — mamrocze chłopak z ciężkim irlandzkim akcentem, podając mu pizzę i odbierając pieniądze.   
— Słucham? — pyta Louis, marszcząc odrobinę brwi. — Zatrzymaj resztę.   
— Nie, nic — dostaje w odpowiedzi. — I dziękuję.   
Po tym Louis gapi się w pustą przestrzeń, gdzie przed chwilą stał dostawca pizzy i potrząsa głową. Cóż, to było odrobinę dziwne. 

* * *

— Lewis — mówi radośnie Harry, kiedy Louis wchodzi następnego dnia do piekarni.   
— Hazza — odpowiada, spoglądając prosto w jego zielone oczy i uśmiechając się, gdy chłopak rumieni się delikatnie.   
— Więc jesteś tak jakby sławny, co? — pyta Harry, przekrzywiając delikatnie głowę.   
Żołądek Louisa zaciska się odrobinę, ponieważ wolał, kiedy Harry nie wiedział kim jest. Zazwyczaj ludzie robią się dziwni, kiedy dowiadują się, że jest _sławny_ i bogaty.   
— Tak jakby — odpowiada sucho, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie spodni.   
— Wiedziałem, że skądś cię znam — mówi chłopak, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. — Dopiero wczoraj Niall uświadomił mnie kim jesteś, nie szczędząc przy tym obelg. Najwyraźniej powinienem rozpoznać cię od razu, jak tylko cię zobaczyłem.   
Louis prawie sapie z zaskoczenia, kiedy nagle wszystko wskakuje na swoje miejsce. Irlandzki, blond dostawca pizzy z wczoraj to najwyraźniej najlepszy przyjaciel Harry’ego, o którym ten wspominał już kilka razy.   
— I nie obraź się — kontynuuje Harry. — Ale jestem całkiem pewien, że nie widziałem żadnego twojego meczu. Ogólnie nie przepadam za piłką nożną, wiesz? Sądzę, że golf jest…  
— Golf? — wcina się Louis. — Czy ty właśnie mówisz mi, że golf jest lepszy od piłki nożnej?   
— Umm, tak?   
— Chyba nie możemy więcej rozmawiać — mówi mu śmiertelnie poważnie, ponieważ serio? Golf? Jaki siedemnastolatek lubi, kurwa, golf?   
Harry wywraca na niego oczami i bez pytania pakuje mu czekoladowe ciastka i bułki z ziarnem, do których zjedzenia zmusił go przedwczoraj. Najwyraźniej są _zdrowe_ i Louis powinien je jeść, skoro zapycha się mrożonkami i słodyczami. I wie, że jak tylko Liam dowie się o jego nowej diecie to będzie awantura. Duża.   
— W każdym razie, nie kojarzę cię jako piłkarza, ale kojarzę cię jako gościa ze zdjęć z Zaynem Malikiem — informuje go Harry, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs.   
— Och, więc znasz Zayna? — pyta Louis, opierając się o ladę.   
Harry kiwa entuzjastycznie głową.   
— Koleś ma najlepszy pieprzony głos, jaki słyszałem kiedykolwiek — mówi. — Poza tym, wszyscy znają Zayna Malika.   
— Oczywiście — prycha Louis, wywracając oczami. — Dużo ludzi też masturbuje się do jego zdjęć, też to robisz?   
Harry otwiera w zaskoczeniu usta i rumieni się mocno.   
— Louis — jęczy, brzmiąc na zawstydzonego.   
Louis śmieje się głośno i bez myślenia sięga przez ladę, żeby poczochrać włosy Harry’ego. Są miękkie i jedwabiste. Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, ukazując w pełni swoje urocze dołeczki i klepie go w rękę.   
— Bez macania personelu, proszę. — Jego oczy błyszczą z rozbawienia. 

* * *

Louis nienawidzi swojego życia. Głęboko, z całego serca go nienawidzi, ponieważ tylko on mógł złapać przeziębienie w środku pieprzonego lata. Wczoraj, kiedy poszedł rano pobiegać, złapał go deszcz i to najwyraźniej wystarczyło, żeby dostał kataru, kaszlu i lekkiej gorączki. Wini też starszą panią, która prawie tydzień temu przyszła do piekarni kaszląc i smarkając, jakby zaraz miała umrzeć na miejscu z braku powietrza. Louis jest w Holmes Chapel już od dwóch tygodni, poznał połowę starszych pań z miasteczka (dzięki Harry’emu, który przedstawia go każdemu, gdy rozmawiają razem w piekarni) i kilkoro dzieciaków, które nieśmiało prosiło go o autograf. Lubi to miejsce, ponieważ nikt nie narzuca mu swojej obecności i widzi, że ludzie starają się nie gapić na niego zbyt nachalnie. Cóż, oprócz dwóch staruszek, które chyba nie lubią jego tatuaży, ponieważ zawsze mocniej ściskają swoje torebki i prychają dziwnie, gdy przechodzi obok nich, wchodząc do sklepu spożywczego. Louis nawet nie próbuje zastanawiać się, co one tam robią przez cały dzień, ponieważ nie ważne, o której by nie szedł do sklepu, one zawsze tam, kurwa, są.   
— Zayn — jęczy głośno, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. — Chyba umieram.   
Rozmawiają na skypie już od dobrej godziny i w tym czasie Louis zdążył zużyć cały zapas chusteczek higienicznych, jakie miał w domu i wypić dwie herbaty.   
— Nie umierasz, głąbie — śmieje się Zayn. — Masz tylko katar, to naprawdę nic wielkiego. Przejdzie ci za dwa dni.   
— Katar? Tylko katar?! — denerwuje się Louis. — Mam też gorączkę, trzydzieści siedem i pół stopnia, to poważna sprawa.   
— Zamawiać ci już trumnę? — pyta poważnie jego przyjaciel. — Chcesz zabrać do grobu swój telefon komórkowy w razie gdybyś obudził się nagle zakopany pod ziemią?   
— Nienawidzę cię — mówi Louis, starając się ukryć uśmiech.   
Zayn puszcza mu oczko i odpala papierosa, przymykając powieki.   
— Kochasz mnie, obaj to wiemy — informuje go pewnie. — Wiesz, że będę za miesiąc w Anglii?   
— Serio? — pyta Louis, zapominając na chwilę o swojej niedoli.   
— Mhm. Mam trochę koncertów, ale jestem pewien, że uda mi się znaleźć dwa dni, żeby cię odwiedzić, co ty na to?   
— Cudownie! — Głos Louisa wychodzi odrobinę piskliwie, więc przeczyszcza gardło. — Nie widzieliśmy się od wieków.   
— No — mówi Zayn, pocierając twarz. — Będzie ze trzy miesiące. Tęsknie za tobą, wiesz? Ale tylko trochę.   
— Aww, Zaynie — grucha Louis, szczerząc się szeroko. — Ja za tobą też.   
— Przywiozę zioło. Upalimy się jak za starych dobrych czasów.   
— Jezu, tak — jęczy i kaszle odrobinę. — Byłoby cudownie.   
Jednak nim Zayn może odpowiedzieć, w domu rozlega się dźwięk dzwonka.   
— Czekaj, ktoś przyszedł — informuje przyjaciela i odstawia laptopa na stolik w salonie.   
Marszczy odrobinę brwi, gdy kieruje się w stronę drzwi, ponieważ nikogo się nie spodziewał.   
— Harry? — pyta zaskoczony, widząc kto stoi na progu.   
— Hej — mówi lekko niezręcznie chłopak. — Przepraszam, że cię nachodzę, ale nie przyjechałeś dzisiaj do piekarni, a przyjeżdżasz _zawsze_ , więc martwiłem się, że coś ci się stało…   
Louis mruga szybko, pociągając nosem.   
— To dlatego, że nie czuję się zbyt dobrze — mówi, odsuwając się z przejścia i gestem zapraszając Harry’ego do środka.   
Dopiero teraz widzi w co chłopak jest ubrany i musi zdusić jęk, ponieważ Harry ma na sobie najkrótsze spodenki, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział na męskim tyłku i jest całkiem pewien, że są _damskie_. W dodatku biała, prawie prześwitująca koszulka wcale nie pomaga mu przestać się gapić.   
— Jesteś niski — wyrzuca z siebie nagle Harry, uśmiechając się głupio i Louis uświadamia sobie, że jest od niego prawie o pół głowy niższy. Wcześniej nie było to zbyt odczuwalne, kiedy chłopak stał za ladą.   
— Naprawdę, Haroldzie — prycha. — Wyśmiewać się z czyjegoś wzrostu? Gdzie twoje maniery?   
— Przepraszam — mówi Harry, ale nie brzmi jakby było mu przykro. — Więc, co ci dolega?   
— Umm, co? — pyta rozproszony przez widok sutków, które prześwitują przez materiał koszulki.   
— Mówiłeś, że nie czujesz się dobrze, więc pytam, co ci dolega — powtarza Harry, obserwując go uważnie.   
— Och, tak. Chyba się przeziębiłem — mamrocze, podążając do salonu, gdzie słyszy jak Zayn woła:   
— Louis! Lou!   
Podchodzi szybko do laptopa i spogląda na przyjaciela.   
— Sorry, mam gościa. Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro, ok?   
— Ok — mówi Zayn i posyła mu buziaka. — Zachowuj się i nie waż się umierać, dopóki nie przyjadę.   
Louis wywraca oczami.   
— Nie śmiałbym — prycha. — Pa, Zaynie.   
— Pa, Lou.   
Po tym w salonie nastaje cisza i kiedy znów spogląda na Harry’ego, ten gapi się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
— Czy to był Zayn Malik? — pyta po chwili.   
Louis wywraca oczami, ponieważ przez te dwa tygodnie zdążył dowiedzieć się, że Harry ma małą obsesję na punkcie Zayna.   
— Tak, to był on — potwierdza, poprawiając się na kanapie.   
Harry kiwa głową, z przygryzioną dolną wargą, co jest chyba jego nawykiem, bo robi to praktycznie non stop i podchodzi do Louisa, kładąc mu dłoń na czole.   
— Chyba masz gorączkę — mówi.   
— Wiem — prycha Louis. — Mierzyłem temperaturę jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu.   
— Powinieneś zjeść rosołu i wypić herbatę.   
— Kocham herbatę, ale jeszcze jedna filiżanka i zwymiotuję — mówi. — Ale rosół to niezły pomysł, zaraz zadzwonię na chińskie, dowiedzieć się, czy coś mają.   
Harry gapi się na niego.   
— Co?   
— Nie umiesz ugotować rosołu? — pyta chłopak. — Serio?   
— Nie — odpowiada Louis, mrużąc odrobinę oczy. — Kuchnia jest mi tylko potrzebna do trzymania w niej herbaty i piwa.   
W odpowiedzi dostaje wywrócenie oczami.   
— Chodź, ugotuję ci dobrą zupę — mówi Harry, idąc do kuchni.   
Louis zrywa się z kanapy i podąża za chłopakiem, zastanawiając się skąd ten zna drogę. Kiedy zadaje to pytanie, dostaje:   
— Byłem tu, gdy mieszkali tu poprzedni właściciele. Czasami pilnowałem ich córeczki.   
Kiedy Harry otwiera lodówkę i widzi tam jedynie trzy piwa, masło i jakiś twarożek, który już chyba stracił ważność, odwraca się do Louisa z uniesioną brwią.   
— Poważnie? Nie masz nic w lodówce?   
— Mówiłem, że nie umiem gotować — mówi obronnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.   
— Boże, Tomlinson — wzdycha Harry, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. — Nie mam pojęcia jak zamierzasz tu żyć przez kolejne pół roku. Zdechniesz z głodu. Czy dorośli nie powinni mieć opanowanych chociaż podstaw w gotowaniu? No wiesz, jajecznica, kanapki?   
— Umiem robić herbatę — mówi roztargniony, prześlizgując się spojrzeniem po cholernie długich nogach Harry’ego, które idealnie wyglądałyby owinięte wokół jego talii, gdy wciskałby się w ciasny tyłek…   
— Lewis? — pyta chłopak, machając do niego ręką.   
— Mmmm? — pyta, skupiając wzrok na jego twarzy, na której widnieje mały uśmieszek.  
— Pojadę zrobić ci jakieś zakupy, dobra?   
— Harry, naprawdę nie musisz… — zaczyna, ale Harry wcina się w słowo:   
— Nie chcę, żebyś umarł z głodu i żeby Holmes Chapel zasłynęło jako miejsce, gdzie zmarła gwiazda amerykańskiej piłki nożnej. Wyobrażasz sobie te nagłówki w gazetach?   
Louis chichocze lekko, kierując się do salonu po portfel. Wyciąga sto funtów i podaje je Harry’emu, który mamrocze:   
— Mogę ci kupić…  
— Nie bądź głupi — mówi, wciskając mu pieniądze do ręki.   
— Jakieś specjalne życzenia?   
— Nie. Zjem wszystko, co nie jest marchewką. 

* * *

Półtorej godziny później Louis siedzi na blacie w kuchni, wydmuchując nos w chusteczkę i obserwując jak Harry odprawia jakieś czary przy kuchence. Oprócz rosołu, który jest już prawie gotowy, chłopak robi mu na jutro sos do makaronu i Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry naprawdę istnieje.   
— Jesteś genialny, wiesz o tym? — pyta go, próbując umoczyć palec w pomidorowym sosie, ale Harry klepie go ostrzegawczo w dłoń.   
— Po pierwsze: oparzysz się, po drugie: sos nie jest jeszcze gotowy — mówi, ale uśmiecha się lekko, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła.   
— Nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę — wzdycha Louis i kicha, zasłaniając usta.   
— Całus będzie w porządku. — Harry mruga do niego, klepiąc go lekko w udo.   
— Zwolnij, kowboju — prycha Louis. — Jeszcze nie zjadłem rosołu; zobaczymy, czy zasłużysz na całusa.   
— W sumie żartowałem, ale skoro naprawdę rozważasz to jako opcję… — mówi chłopak, zaglądając do garnka. — Myślę, że jest już gotowy.   
— Jesteś boski — wzdycha Louis. — Dziwny, ale boski.   
— Dlaczego dziwny? — pyta Harry.   
— Masz siedemnaście lat, umiesz gotować, lubisz golf i nie dalej jak pół godziny temu, zapełniłeś moją lodówkę jakimiś paskudnymi warzywami, których nigdy nie widziałem na oczy — wyjaśnia. — Myślałem, że kupisz jakieś mrożonki, co zrobiłby każdy _normalny_ nastolatek, a ty przyniosłeś produkty na kotleciki sojowe, tofu i twarożki.   
— Umm… nie przepadam za mięsem — mówi Harry. — I przypuszczam, że nie do końca myślałem, kiedy robiłem zakupy? Znaczy, wrzucałem do koszyka wszystko to, co normalnie kupiłbym sobie.   
— Widzisz, mówiłem, że jesteś dziwny. — Nalewa sobie zupy, praktycznie się śliniąc. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz jadł coś typowo domowego.   
Ostrożnie podchodzi do małej wysepki na środku kuchni i siada na barowym stołku, kaszląc delikatnie. Kiedy zjada pierwszą łyżkę, parząc sobie odrobinę język, jęczy głośno z przyjemności i przymyka powieki.   
— Zatrudniam cię — mówi Harry’emu. — Zostaniesz moją gospodynią domową.   
Chłopak posyła mu uśmiech, który pokazuje jego dołeczki i opiera się o blat, obserwując jak Louis je. I Louis naprawdę stara się skupić na rosole, ale długie nogi Harry’ego stanowią wyzwanie dla jego koncentracji.   
— Wolałbym zostać kimś innym — odpowiada chłopak, podnosząc banana z blatu i obierając go z roztargnieniem, gdy zagląda jednocześnie do garnka z sosem. — Ale służyłbym ci również dobrze. Wspominałem, że uprawiam jogę?   
Louis prawie krztusi się zupą i unosi brwi do góry.   
— Przypuszczam, że subtelność to twoje drugie imię? — pyta poważnie, ale nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu.   
Harry wsuwa banana do buzi, owija wokół niego wargi i powoli odgryza, patrząc mu w oczy.   
Louis opanowuje chęć uderzenia głową w blat. 

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później Louis jest tak znudzony nic nie robieniem, że idzie na górę do garderoby i zaczyna zbierać brudne rzeczy z podłogi. I to naprawdę oznaka wielkiego znudzenia, ponieważ w całym swoim życiu sprzątał po sobie może dziesięć razy (zwykle, kiedy zmuszała go mama) — posiadanie pieniędzy, żeby opłacić sprzątaczki to naprawdę dobra rzecz. Jednak tutaj, w Holmes Chapel, nie chce, żeby ktoś obcy kręcił mu się po domu. Chce prywatności w tak dużym stopniu, jak tylko może.   
Kiedy wchodzi do garderoby prawie rezygnuje ze swojego zadania, ponieważ _naprawdę_ jest tam syf. Ciuchy zajmują prawie każdy kawałek podłogi (kilka rzeczy znajduje się też na komodzie) i Louis na dobrą sprawę nie wie od czego ma zacząć. Nie sądzi, żeby zrolowanie wszystkich ciuchów w wielką kulę i wrzucenie jej do pralki, coś mu pomogło. Przypuszcza też, że nie zmieściłyby się wszystkie naraz.   
Wzdychając, pochyla się i zaczyna wrzucać ciuchy do kosza, który przyniósł ze sobą. Zajmuje mu to całe dziesięć minut i kiedy wchodzi do pralni, uderza w niego, że nie ma pojęcia jak się robi pranie. Robił to raz w życiu i to nie był jego największy sukces; koszulki skurczyły się do naprawdę małych rozmiarów, a wszystko co było białe, zafarbowało się na niebiesko.   
Po kilku minutach gapienia się na kosz z praniem i pralkę, wyciąga telefon i pisze do Harry’ego.   
_Umiesz robić pranie?_   
Odpowiedź nadchodzi trzy minuty później, ponieważ Harry jeszcze przez pół godziny musi być w pracy i prawdopodobnie są klienci. Louis nawet nie próbuje zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego nauczył się rozkładu jego dnia. Nie myśli o tym, że wie, iż od poniedziałku do czwartku, Harry wstaje o szóstej, przez pół godziny uprawia jogę i wtedy idzie do piekarni, a w piątki chodzi na nocną zmianę, żeby pomóc przygotować na sobotę ciastka, bułki i świeży chleb.   
_nic nie dotykaj, Lou, przyjadę za godzinę, ok?_   
Louis przewraca oczami, ponieważ Harry brzmi, jakby Louis psuł wszystko, czego się dotknie. Przypalenie garnka z zupą, którą zostawił na ogniu i pójście rozmawiać z Zaynem przez skype’a, to naprawdę był wypadek. Każdy może zapomnieć, prawda?   
_mhm_  
Zostawia kosz z praniem w pralni, idzie do kuchni po chłodne piwo i kieruje się na taras za domem. Kładzie się na wygodnej huśtawce i przymyka powieki, wsłuchując się w szum wiatru, ponieważ to jedyne, co słyszy. I to jest tak różne od życia w Los Angeles, że chwilami wydaje mu się nierealne. Nie ma kilometrowych korków, zapachu spalin, ani krzyczących ludzi i uwielbia to. Naprawdę. Jednak jest tu już od ponad miesiąca, i tak bardzo, jak cieszy się ciszą i spokojem, tak potrzebuje, żeby coś się zadziało. Potrzebuje imprezy, napić się i zabawić. Przespać się z kimś, ponieważ zaczyna wariować. Codzienny widok Harry’ego w obcisłych spodniach albo przykrótkich spodenkach doprowadza go do szału, jego fiut jest twardy przez większą część czasu, kiedy chłopak jest u niego w domu, a spędza go tu naprawdę dużo. Albo widują się w piekarni, albo Harry przychodzi po pracy i spędzają razem czas aż do wieczora. Oglądają filmy, jedzą wspólne obiady, śmieją się i rozmawiają (cóż, głównie flirtują, ale liczy się sam fakt), i Louis z całych sił stara się przekonać samego siebie, że Harry jest poza zasięgiem, że jest za młody i nie ważne, jak dobrze Louisowi by się z nim nie rozmawiało — nie ma prawa go uwodzić. I może nigdy nie był święty, ale zawsze przestrzegał pewnych zasad, które regulowały jego życie i pozwalały mu stąpać twardo po ziemi.   
— Lou! — dochodzi go krzyk z wnętrza domu i wstaje z huśtawki, kierując się w stronę głosu. Praktycznie jęczy, kiedy widzi Harry’ego w żółtych, krótkich spodenkach i jednej z jego _licznych_ , prawie prześwitujących koszulek. Do tego czapka beanie, którą ma na głowie i promienny uśmiech, sprawiają, że Louis nie może powstrzymać własnego. — Znowu nie zamknąłeś drzwi.   
Przewraca oczami i podchodzi do Harry’ego, aby szybko go uścisnąć, przy czym dyskretnie wdycha do płuc jego zapach; świeżo pieczony chleb i czekolada.   
— Nie marudź — mówi, odsuwając się do tyłu, nim zrobi coś więcej niż tylko wdychanie jego zapachu. — Przestępczość w tym miejscu wynosi praktycznie zero, nie wiem dlaczego miałbym się obawiać, że ktoś spróbuje obrabować mój dom.   
Harry jedynie wzdycha i idzie do kuchni, gdzie wyciąga lasagne, którą zrobił wczoraj. Louis ignoruje głos krzyczący w jego głowie, że nie powinien był dopuścić do tego, iż chłopak czuje się u niego, jak u siebie w domu. W zamian, skupia się na długich nogach Harry’ego i na tym, jak opalone są jego uda, co jest chyba jeszcze gorsze, ponieważ przez jego głowę przelatują obrazy, które nie mają nic wspólnego z platonicznością.   
— Louis?! — mówi głośno Harry, trzymając dłoń na biodrze i uśmiechając się do niego głupio. Louis ma wrażenie, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry wymówił jego imię, aby skupić na sobie jego uwagę.   
— Tak? — pyta, starając się brzmieć normalnie, a nie jakby właśnie został przyłapany na wpatrywaniu się w nogi o dziewięć lat młodszego chłopaka.   
— Pytałem, czy masz ochotę obejrzeć dzisiaj horror — mówi Harry, błądząc spojrzeniem po ciele Louisa i zatrzymując wzrok na dłużej na jego nagich przedramionach pokrytych tatuażami.   
— Jasne, w porządku — mamrocze w odpowiedzi, podchodząc do lodówki i wyciągając kolejne piwo. Przynajmniej, od kiedy Harry zaczął pilnować, aby robił regularnie zakupy, jest wypełniona po brzegi. I Louis nie myśli o tym, że siedemnastoletni chłopak opiekuje się nim jak dzieckiem, kiedy powinno być dokładnie odwrotnie. Jednak on nigdy nie miał talentu do prac domowych.   
Pół godziny później, po tym, jak zjadają lasagne, idą do pralni, gdzie na widok kosza z brudami, Harry unosi tak wysoko brwi, że prawie dotykają linii jego włosów.   
— Chryste, Tomlinson — wzdycha, potrząsając głową. — Wciąż zastanawiam się, jak udało ci się do tej pory przeżyć na własną rękę.   
— Zatrudniam sprzątaczki, dziękuję bardzo — mówi Louis, zakładając ręce na piersi i opierając się o ścianę.   
Harry jedynie rzuca mu długie spojrzenie spod rzęs i pochyla się do przodu, żeby wyciągnąć ciuchy z kosza, dając Louisowi wspaniały widok na swój wypięty tyłek. I to naprawdę cudowny tyłek, opięty żółtymi spodenkami, które nie pozostawiają zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni. Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i zaciska pięści, opanowując chęć podejścia do Harry’ego i zaczęcia ocierać się o niego na sucho.   
— Jak sądzę nie ma sensu wyjaśniać ci, co wrzuca się do pralki z czym i na ile stopni? — pyta Harry, a jego błyszczą z rozbawienia, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co robi Louisowi widok jego wypiętego tyłka.   
— Nie, raczej nie — mówi Louis i odchrząka, ponieważ jego głos jest zawstydzająco zachrypnięty. — I naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę, Harry.   
— Całusem — odpowiada chłopak, wydymając w jego stronę wargi.   
Louis mruży oczy, ponieważ dostaję tę samą odpowiedź za każdym razem, gdy dziękuje za coś Harry’emu.   
— Próbuj dalej, Styles — mruczy jedynie i obraca się na pięcie, wychodząc z pralni, nim straci kontrolę nad samym sobą. 

* * *

— Kurwa, kto wymyślił oglądanie horroru? — mamrocze Harry, wiercąc się na kanapie i rozglądając nerwowo wkoło.   
Za oknami jest już ciemno, a w domu nie palą się żadne światła.   
— Ty — przypomina mu bezlitośnie Louis. — To był twój szatański plan, Haroldzie. _Hej, Lou, obejrzyjmy Oczy Julii, czytałem, że to świetny film._  
— To ty jesteś tym dorosłym — wytyka chłopak. — Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej.   
Po tych słowach przysuwa się do niego jeszcze bardziej, więc teraz ich ramiona ocierają się o siebie i Louis czuje ciepło jego ciała. Przymyka powieki i udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nie chce złapać Harry’ego i wciągnąć go na swoje kolana. W ogóle.   
— Twoja mama nie będzie się martwić? — pyta, ponieważ nagle uświadamia sobie jak późno jest.   
— Nieee — mówi Harry, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. — Napisałem jej, że jestem u Nialla, a jutro niedziela, więc nie muszę iść do pracy.   
— Okej. — To jedyne na co stać Louisa, nim bierze duży łyk czerwonego wina.   
Dziesięć minut później Harry znowu się wierci, więc wzdycha ciężko i obraca się w jego stronę.   
— Myślę, że gdybyś po prostu usiadł mi na kolanach, byłbyś bardziej subtelny, wiesz?   
Harry rzuca mu jedynie niewinne spojrzenie, a jego zęby są zatopione w dolnej wardze, po której po chwili przesuwa językiem. Louis nie może nic na to poradzić, że śledzi ten ruch wygłodniałym wzorkiem i, cholera, prawdopodobnie picie tyle czerwonego wina to nie był najlepszy pomysł.   
Postanawia, że wycofanie się z tej rozmowy, będzie najlepszym wyjściem, więc po prostu odwraca głowę z powrotem do ekranu telewizora. Ignoruje również dużą dłoń Harry’ego, która zaciska się na jego bicepsie. I jego udo, przyciskające się do jego własnego.   
— W przyszłym tygodniu jadę do Londynu — wyrzuca z siebie.   
— Och? Po co?   
— Potrzebuje się… rozerwać. Nudzę się — mówi zgodnie z prawdą i spogląda na Harry’ego. Chłopak spuszcza na chwilę głowę i odwraca ją w bok, więc Louis nie widzi wyrazu jego twarzy, ale ma dziwne wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób go zranił, dlatego szybko dodaje: — Nie chodzi o to, że nudzę się z tobą. Po prostu potrzebuję…   
Harry spogląda na niego i Louis uświadamia sobie, jak blisko znajdują się ich twarze, więc jego wzrok automatycznie wędruje do ust chłopaka. Są lśniące, jakby przed chwilą je oblizał i mocno czerwone, od ciągłego przygryzania.   
— Czego potrzebujesz? — pyta cicho Harry.   
I w tym momencie samokontrola Louisa ulatnia się jak kamfora. Bez zastanowienia pochyla się do przodu i przyciska swoje usta do Harry’ego, jednocześnie zaciskając dłoń w pięść w jego włosach. I jeśli pójdzie prosto do piekła, to cóż, pieprzyć to. 

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Louis odsuwa się od Harry’ego kilka chwil po tym, jak łączą się ich wargi, ponieważ chłopak w ogóle się nie rusza, po prostu gapiąc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
— Kurwa — wyrzuca z siebie Louis. — Przepraszam, to było…   
— Zamknij się, Lou — mamrocze Harry i jednym płynnym ruchem przerzuca nogę przez jego uda, siadając na nim okrakiem. — I pocałuj mnie porządnie.   
I Louis naprawdę nie potrafi mu odmówić, dlatego układa dłoń na karku Harry’ego i przyciąga go w dół do pocałunku, spychając w głąb umysłu myśl o tym, że całuje siedemnastolatka.   
Wargi Harry’ego są miękkie i wilgotne, a ciało gorące, gdy przyciska się do Louisa tak mocno jak tylko może, zaciskając pięści na jego włosach. Obaj wydają ciche westchnienia, kiedy ich języki po raz pierwszy się dotykają i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed zsunięciem dłoni na pośladki chłopaka. Są twarde i jędrne, a Harry wierci się niespokojnie pod jego dotykiem, wypychając tyłek.   
Pocałunek staje się coraz bardziej namiętny i mokry, gdy jęczą w swoje usta i przygryzają wzajemnie swoje wargi. Harry porusza się na nim, wypychając i cofając biodra, i Louis zastanawia się, jakby wyglądał, gdyby pieprzył się na jego kutasie. Ta myśl sprawia, że zaciska dłonie mocno na tyłku Harry’ego i wypycha własne biodra do góry, ocierając się o ciało nad sobą.   
— Lou — jęczy bezradnie Harry przy jego ustach i zaczyna ocierać się o jego brzuch; jest już w pełni twardy.   
Louis przerywa pocałunek i spogląda w dół pomiędzy ich ciała, sapiąc cicho na widok penisa wypychającego żółty materiał spodenek. Z telewizora dobiegają jakieś dziwne wrzaski, ale nie mogłoby go to w tej chwili mniej obchodzić. Unosi wzrok na twarz Harry’ego i widzi opuchnięte, błyszczące wargi, na wpół przymknięte powieki i zarumienione policzki. Bez zastanowienia pochyla się, zaczynając lizać i ssać skórę na jego szyi. Harry skamle cicho, pchając mocniej biodrami, a jego ruchy są coraz szybsze i mniej równe. W Louisa uderza to, że Harry jest blisko orgazmu i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie jest to najbardziej seksowna rzecz jaką widział kiedykolwiek.   
— Louis — mamrocze Harry, odchylając mocniej głowę i dając mu lepszy dostęp, gdy ociera się o jego brzuch w szybkim tempie. — _Proszę_.  
— Właśnie tak, Harry — mówi ochryple, trzymając dłonie na jego pośladkach i pomagając mu się poruszać. — Dojdziesz jak grzeczny chłopiec, prawda, skarbie?   
— Ja… — zaczyna, ale urywa, łapiąc haust powietrza i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Ja nie… Potrzebuje…  
Louis zabiera dłonie z jego pośladków i przyciąga go jeszcze raz do pocałunku, po czym przenosi ręce na przód, odchylając gumkę spodenek na tyle, aby mógł sięgnąć penisa Harry’ego i owija wokół niego pięść, gdy chłopak skamle głośno w jego usta, szarpiąc biodrami.   
Wystarcza kilka pociągnięć, aby Harry doszedł, brudząc spermą jego dłoń. Trzęsie się przy tym i zaciska zęby na dolnej wardze Louisa, pchając w jego pięść, gdy przeżywa swój orgazm.   
— Dobry chłopiec — mruczy do niego Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, i ostatni raz ściska delikatnie jego penisa, nim zabiera rękę.   
Harry sapie ciężko, patrząc na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, ale uśmiecha się lekko i wygląda na tak kurewsko szczęśliwego, że Louis nie może znaleźć w sobie sił, aby chociaż odrobinę żałować tego, co właśnie zrobili. Oczy Harry’ego błyszczą, policzki są zarumienione, a wargi czerwone i opuchnięte.  
Louis jest boleśnie twardy w swoich spodniach, ale ignoruje to, w zamian głaszcząc lekko spocone plecy Harry’ego czystą ręką.   
— Dziękuję — mówi chłopak lekko ochryple, pochylając się do pocałunku. Po tym łapie za przedramię Louisa i nakierowuje jego dłoń do swoich ust, zaczynając powoli zlizywać z niej własną spermę.   
— Kurwa — sapie Louis, a gorący dreszcz przeszywa całe jego ciało.   
Harry uśmiecha się szeroko z jego palcem w buzi i ssie go obscenicznie, owijając wokół niego język i poruszając przy tym głową.   
I właśnie wtedy w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa dźwięk telefonu, sprawiając, że obaj delikatnie podskakują. Harry wypuszcza jego palec z ust, odchyla się i sięga na stolik po komórkę.   
— To Liam — mówi Louis i odchrząka, ponieważ jego głos jest niski i ochrypły.   
— Nie odbieraj — prosi Harry, pochylając się do przodu i przyciskając swój policzek do policzka Louisa. — Kocham twój zarost, Lou. Mógłbym stwardnieć tylko od jego odczucia na mojej skórze.   
— Chryste — mamrocze Louis, przymykając powieki. — Harry, kurwa, nie możesz… Muszę odebrać ten telefon, okej?   
Nie może dopuścić, żeby to zaszło dzisiaj jeszcze dalej. Musi pomyśleć, ochłonąć. Jezu, nastolatek właśnie spuścił się w jego dłoń; co się, kurwa, robi w takich sytuacjach?   
— Ale nie chcesz…? — pyta chłopak, lekko niepewnie, poruszając biodrami i ocierając się o jego twardego kutasa, co wyrywa sapnięcie z ust Louisa.   
— Innym razem, dobrze? — Ignoruje krzyk w swojej głowie, że nie powinno być innego razu, że nie ma prawa tego mówić. — Idź się wyczyść, ja oddzwonię do Liama, a później odwiozę cię do domu, okej?   
— Piłeś wino, Lou — przypomina mu Harry, a w jego głosie słychać zrezygnowanie, gdy na lekko trzęsących się nogach, zsuwa się z kolan Louisa.   
— Nie jestem pijany — mówi, klepiąc go lekko w pośladek. — Idź.   
Harry jedynie wzdycha i kieruje się do łazienki, a kiedy znika z zasięgu wzroku Louisa, ten wypuszcza ciężki oddech. Naprawdę się wpakował. I naprawdę zachował się jak dupek. Ekstra.

* * *

Następnego dnia, gdy tylko się budzi, pakuje ciuchy w podręczną torbę i wyrusza w podróż do Londynu. Rozmyślnie ignoruje fakt, że ucieka i włącza głośno radio, wystukując palcami rytm na kierownicy. Nie myśli o tym, że doprowadził wczoraj siedemnastolatka do orgazmu i o tym, że zachował się później jak palant, każąc mu się ogarnąć i odwożąc go do domu, z małym pocałunkiem na do widzenia.   
Zatrzymuje się w pierwszym, luksusowym hotelu jaki znajduje i zamawia pokój na dwie doby, odpychając poczucie winy, że nie powiedział o tym nic Harry’emu, choć wie, że powinien. Przynajmniej tyle jest mu winien.   
Ale przecież nie musi mu się spowiadać ze swojego życia, prawda? Nie są parą i nie podpisywali żadnej umowy.   
W chwili, w której znajduje się w pokoju i kładzie na łóżku, wszystkie myśli, które tłumił, od kiedy się obudził, zaczynają kłębić mu się w głowie, przeplatając z zarumienioną twarzą Harry’ego i jego opuchniętymi wargami.   
Z warknięciem frustracji zrywa się z łóżka i wychodzi z pokoju, kierując się przed siebie z niejasnymi planami zakupów.   
Dochodzi prawie osiemnasta, kiedy dostaje pierwszego smsa do Harry’ego.   
_Lou, gdzie jesteś?_  
Przymyka powieki, opierając się o ścianę w przymierzalni i wypuszczając z dłoni białą koszulkę. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że chłopak prawdopodobnie stoi teraz pod jego domem, ubrany w jedne ze swoich krótkich spodenek i półprzezroczystych koszulek, i czeka, aż Louis otworzy mu drzwi.   
_W Londynie_   
Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi przez kolejne cztery minuty i Louis przygryza dolną wargę, gapiąc się na swój telefon.   
_W takim razie baw się dobrze ;)_  
Choć wiadomość jest uprzejma, w jakiś sposób Louis powiązuje ją w swojej głowie z zawiedzioną miną Harry’ego - z tym, że kąciki jego ust opadają w dół, a zielone oczy przestają błyszczeć i nienawidzi tego. Nienawidzi, że tak bardzo przejmuje się tym, co myśli i czuje Harry, choć zna go dopiero od miesiąca.   
Gapi się na telefon przez kolejne kilka minut, zastanawiając się, czy coś odpisać, aż wreszcie zaciska usta i wsuwa go do kieszeni spodni. Wychodzi z butiku z dwiema torbami nowych ciuchów i dużo lżejszą kieszenią. Kiedy kieruje się w stronę swojego zaparkowanego auta, na jednej z wystaw sklepowych miga mu szal. Bez zastanowienia wchodzi do środka i dotyka delikatnego materiału, przesuwając go między palcami. Szal jest niebieski i Louis wie, że kolor jest bardzo zbliżony do odcienia jego tęczówki, i sama myśl o tym, że Harry miałby go przewiązanego we włosach, w kolorze _jego_ oczu, sprawia, że czuje ciepło wzdłuż kręgosłupa.   
Kiedy opuszcza sklep, szal jest bezpiecznie schowany w jednej z toreb i Louis nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Następnie kupuje też dla Harry’ego granatową koszulkę w białe serca, ponieważ wie, że chłopak lubi nosić ciuchy, które równie dobrze mogłaby też nosić dziewczyna — jego rzeczy zwykle są neutralne do tego stopnia, że Louis nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy zostały zaprojektowane dla mężczyzn, czy dla kobiet.   
O północy siedzi przy barze jednego z ekskluzywnych, gejowskich klubów i flirtuje z barmanem, ale tak naprawdę nie może powiedzieć, że się tym cieszy. Mężczyzna nie ma loków, szerokiego uśmiechu, przy którym pojawiają się dołeczki, ani dużych dłoni. Jest przystojny, owszem, ale nie jest _Harrym_. I Louis wie, że jest żałosny, ponieważ przyjechał tu, żeby nie myśleć o młodszym chłopaku, a jedyne co robił przez cały dzień, to zastanawianie się co on robi i odpychanie od siebie poczucia winy za zachowanie się jak dupek.   
Mimo chęci wrócenia do hotelu, wypija kilka drinków, odsyłając z kwitkiem kilku mężczyzn, którzy ubiegają się o jego uwagę i idzie na parkiet, zamykając oczy i wsłuchując się w rytm muzyki. Porusza biodrami i gładzi swoje ciało dłońmi, po raz pierwszy w tym dniu czując się naprawdę dobrze. Jednak, oczywiście, ktoś musi to spieprzyć, podchodząc do niego od tyłu i zaczynając ocierać się o jego tyłek.  
— Nie jestem zainteresowany — wyrzuca z siebie ostro, choć mężczyzna stojący za nim jest naprawdę przystojny.   
Ignoruje wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, gdy ten otwiera usta i wskazuje na niego palcem, prawdopodobnie chcąc powiedzieć coś w stylu: _znam cię_ , albo: _ty jesteś Louis Tomlinson_ , i odchodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie.   
Wychodzi z klubu, wsiada do pierwszej lepszej taksówki i podaje adres hotelu, odchylając się na siedzeniu, gdy wypuszcza długie, zmęczone westchnienie.   
Następnego dnia zbiera swoje rzeczy i wymeldowuje się z hotelu, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o Harrym. Wie, że jest mu winien przeprosiny i to, że musi przestać zachowywać się jak małe dziecko i zacząć stawiać czoła problemom. Choć tak naprawdę sytuacja, w której się znalazł, wcale nie jest ciężka. Ponieważ kto nazwałby siedemnastoletniego, ślicznego chłopca problemem?   
Jest jakąś godzinę drogi od Holmes Chapel, gdy dzwoni jego telefon.   
— Co tam, Liam? — pyta, włączając głośnomówiący.   
— Hej, Lou — mówi jego przyjaciel, brzmiąc na odrobinę zaspanego i zmęczonego. — Jak tam Londyn?   
— Co? Skąd wiesz, że byłem w Londynie?   
— Pisali o tobie na jednym z plotkarskich portali — wyjaśnia Liam.   
— Zajebiście — burczy Louis, trąbiąc na auto przed sobą, które prawie zajechało mu drogę. — Co napisali?   
— Że _Louis Tomlinson, gwiazda amerykańskiej piłki nożnej i niedawno ujawniony gej, pojawił się wczoraj na ulicach Londynu po ponad miesięcznej, medialnej nieuchwytności. Chodził po londyńskich butikach, ciesząc się ładną pogodą i pół roczną przerwą, nim znów wróci do gry. Wiemy też, że odwiedził jeden z klubów dla homoseksualistów, skąd wyszedł **sam** około drugiej w nocy._ Jest też kilka twoich zdjęć, jak wychodzisz z uśmiechem z jakiegoś sklepu, i jak wsiadasz do taksówki.   
— Nie tak źle jak myślałem — mówi Louis, choć jest zdziwiony, że nie zauważył wczoraj żadnego paparazzi. Prawdopodobnie był zbyt zagubiony we własnych myślach. — No dobrze, Payno, powiedz mi lepiej, kiedy do mnie przyjedziesz?   
— Mmm… nie wiem — mówi Liam i ziewa głośno. — A co, już za mną tęsknisz?   
— Bardzo — śmieje się w odpowiedzi. — Wiesz, że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.  
— Trzeba było się nie przeprowadzać na drugi koniec świata — wytyka mężczyzna.   
— Zayn będzie u mnie za tydzień — mruczy Louis, wyprzedzając auto, które wlecze się, spowalniając cały ruch. — Mógłbyś przyjechać.   
— Nie dam rady — wzdycha Liam. — Mam już opłacone wakacje na Goa, ale uściskaj go ode mnie, dobrze? I powiedz mu, że jak będzie w Los Angeles, to ma mnie odwiedzić.   
— Jasne, choć mógłbyś do niego zadzwonić i zrobić to _sam_ — wytyka.   
— I pewnie właśnie tak będzie. — Z jakiegoś powodu Liam brzmi na rozbawionego.   
Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Louis włącza głośno radio i śpiewa wszystkie znane mu piosenki. 

* * *

 _Przyjedziesz do mnie?_   
Louis odkłada telefon na stolik w salonie i zaciska palce na swoich kolanach, czekając na odpowiedź Harry’ego. Sam nie wie czego się spodziewa. Głównie tego, że chłopak go zignoruje. On by tak zrobił na jego miejscu, ale wiadomość, którą dostaje brzmi:   
_Już wróciłeś?_   
_mhm_  
 _Będę za pół godziny_   
Po tym, Louis siedzi jak na szpilkach, podskakując na najmniejszy hałas na zewnątrz i wywracając na samego siebie oczami. Kieruje się do kuchni po białe, schłodzone wino i otwiera lodówkę, gapiąc się w jej zawartość, i nie mając pojęcia, co zjeść. Właśnie wtedy słyszy pukanie i jest pewien, że nie minęło jeszcze pół godziny, prawdopodobnie nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia minut.   
Z mocno bijącym sercem otwiera drzwi, wpuszczając Harry’ego do środka. Harry’ego, który ma na sobie ciasne, czarne spodnie i luźną bluzkę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Jego przydługie włosy są luźno puszczone, opadając lokami wzdłuż jego twarzy.   
— Hej, Lou — mówi, nie patrząc na Louisa, a w jego głosie słychać niezręczność i to pierwszy raz, kiedy atmosfera pomiędzy nimi jest tak napięta.   
— Hazza — odpowiada miękko, pochylając się i przyciągając go w objęcia. Zawsze tak robi i chce, żeby chociaż ten element pozostał znajomy. Wciąga do płuc słodki zapach Harry’ego i odsuwa się, ruszając w stronę kuchni po swoje wino. — Chcesz też? — pyta, wskazując na butelkę.   
Chłopak unosi brew, ponieważ to pierwszy raz, gdy Louis proponuje mu alkohol, ale kiwa w zgodzie głową.   
— Więc, jak Londyn? — pyta po chwili, kiedy siadają na kanapie w salonie. Jego spojrzenie wędruje na chwilę do kolan Louisa i rumieni się delikatnie, szybko spoglądając w bok.   
— W porządku. — Louis upija duży łyk wina i przełącza kanały w telewizorze, szukając jakiegoś filmu.   
— Rozerwałeś się? — podsuwa mu Harry i nie jest pewien, ale prawdopodobnie słyszy nuty zazdrości w jego głosie i nie może powstrzymać się przed małym uśmiechem. Wie, że dla Harry’ego pojęcie „rozerwać się” łączy się z tym, że poszedł się z kimś przespać.   
— W sumie tak — odpowiada, spoglądając prosto w jego zielone oczy. — Poszedłem na zakupy, a później do klubu, gdzie wypiłem kilka drinków i…   
— Może oszczędź mi szczegółów — wcina się Harry i wypija zawartość swojego kieliszka na raz.   
— Pojechałem do hotelu, żeby iść spać — dokańcza spokojnie Louis, dolewając mu wina. — I, och, mam coś dla ciebie.   
— Dla mnie? — powtarza głupio chłopak, z całkowitym wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.   
— Mhm, czekaj chwilę. — Wstaje i biegnie na górę do garderoby, gdzie rzucił wszystkie torby z zakupami. Znajduje tę dla Harry’ego i upewnia się, że nie ma tam nigdzie rachunku, po czym schodzi na dół. — Proszę.   
Harry zagląda do torby i wyciąga z niej szal, przesuwając go między palcami, a wyraz jego twarzy jest pełen zachwytu.   
— Jest śliczny — szepcze, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na Louisa. — Dziękuję. — Kiedy wyciąga koszulkę w serca, szeroki uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy i przygryza dolną wargę, aby w jakiś sposób go powstrzymać. — Czy ty coś insynuujesz, _Lewis_?  
Louis potrząsa głową, opierając głowę o kanapę.  
— Nie, po prostu chciałem sprawić ci przyjemność.   
Harry wywraca oczami.   
— Spoko, wiem, że moje ciuchy są czasami strasznie dziewczyńskie — mówi, wzruszając ramionami i marszczy na chwilę brwi. — Ale lubię je.  
— Hej, to całkowicie w porządku — mówi szybko Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. — Masz prawo lubić co chcesz i nosić co chcesz. Nie powinieneś przejmować się tym, co mówią inni. Po prostu bądź sobą i ciesz się życiem.  
— Nie przejmuję się — zapewnia go Harry, a jego spojrzenie skupia się na ręce Louisa. — Wystarcza mi akceptacja rodziny i przyjaciół.   
I, cóż, to jest nowa wiadomość dla Louisa, ponieważ nie rozmawiali o tym, czy Harry jest gejem i czy jego bliscy wiedzą.   
— Więc twoja rodzina wie, że jesteś…? — urywa, ponieważ nie chce zakładać z góry, że Harry jest homoseksualistą. Równie dobrze to, co zdarzyło się, od kiedy Louis przyjechał do Holmes Chapel, mogło być dla niego jedynie eksperymentem.   
— Nie lubię określać tego jednym słowem — mówi chłopak, upijając łyk wina. — Choć jestem pewien, że ludzie nazywają to panseksualizmem?   
Louis kiwa głową. Jest pod wrażeniem tego, że Harry w wieku siedemnastu lat jest tak bardzo pogodzony ze swoją orientacją seksualną i że się tego nie wstydzi. Louis pamięta, że kiedy był w jego wieku i odkrywał, że podobają mu się chłopcy, nigdy nie chciał o tym głośno mówić, nawet do zaufanych osób i czasami zastanawiał się, co jest z nim nie tak.   
— I twoja rodzina wie? — dopytuje.   
— Jasne — mówi Harry, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. — Jestem pewien, że wie większość miasteczka. Oczywiście przypuszczają, że jestem gejem, _skoro_ oglądam się za innymi chłopcami. Jakoś nikomu nie przyszło nigdy do głowy, że mogę oglądać się za osobą tej samej płci i nie być homo, a mi nie chce się wyprowadzać ich z błędu.   
— Och — wydusza z siebie Louis, ponieważ to… to jest naprawdę coś, jak na tak młodą osobę.   
— Taaa — wzdycha Harry i posyła mu uśmiech. — Ale co ty na to, żebyśmy zostawili ten temat i skupili się na czym innym.   
— Na czym? — pyta głupio Louis, chociaż doskonale wie na czym. Na tym, jak dwa dni temu, na dokładnie tej kanapie, doprowadził Harry’ego do orgazmu, a potem zachował się jak palant. Harry jedynie unosi brew i Louis czuje się przez moment, jakby to on był tutaj _dzieckiem_ , a to zdecydowanie mu się nie podoba, więc szybko zamierza to zmienić. — Och, na tym, jak ocierałeś się o mnie swoim twardym kutasem, błagając o orgazm? Na tym, jak spuściłeś się w moją dłoń i potem zlizałeś z niej swoją spermę, skamląc…   
— Tak — wcina się Harry, a jego głos bardziej przypomina skrzek niż cokolwiek innego. — Właśnie na tym. I na tym, jak odprawiłeś mnie potem do domu i wyjechałeś bez słowa do Londynu. Ponieważ to było paskudne posunięcie, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.   
Louis przymyka na chwilę powieki, unikając palącego spojrzenia zielonych oczu i wypuszcza ciężko powietrze.   
— Ja… Harry, posłuchaj. Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat, ty masz _siedemnaście_ — mówi, akcentując ostatnie słowo i opierając łokcie o kolana. — To nie jest… tak nie powinno być. Ostatnia sytuacja nie powinna mieć w ogóle miejsca, ale…   
— Ale? — pyta cicho Harry, przysuwając się do niego odrobinę, więc Louis czuje ciepło jego ciała, choć się nie dotykają.   
— Ale chcę to zrobić kolejny raz. Chcę zrobić ci wiele rzeczy, których nie powinien chcieć robić mężczyzna w moim wieku, rozumiesz? Powinieneś znaleźć sobie chłopaka, albo dziewczynę w swoim i…   
— A może przestaniesz skupiać się na tym, co powinienem, a zwrócisz uwagę na to, czego chcę? — mówi pewnie Harry. — A chcę ciebie, Lou. I nie obchodzi mnie różnica wieku, ponieważ to chyba najmniej ważna rzecz jaka się dla mnie liczy, jeśli chodzi o wybór partnera…  
Louis przerwa mu, przyciskając swoje usta do jego, ponieważ może. I chce. Harry jęczy miękko, od razu poddając się naciskowi i rozchylając niecierpliwie wargi, gdy przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, na ślepo odkładając kieliszek z winem. Smakuje słodko, a jego język jest chłodny i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed przyciągnięciem go bliżej siebie. Wsuwa dłoń w jego miękkie włosy i pociąga za nie delikatnie, z przyjemnością słuchając cichego skamlenia chłopaka. Całują się gwałtownie, dysząc w swoje usta i Louis nawet nie wie, kiedy jego kolana są pełne Harry’ego. Niecierpliwie gładzi jego ciało i podwija koszulkę, ściągając ją przez jego głowę. Sapie na widok szczupłego, lekko umięśnionego ciała, i pochyla się, liżąc jeden ze sterczących sutków.   
Harry wygina się, układając dłoń na jego karku i dociskając się bliżej, gdy porusza biodrami. Louis przygryza i ssie w ustach jego sutek, skręcając drugi między palcami. Jest mu gorąco, a jego penis szybko zaczyna rosnąć, naciskając na materiał dresowych spodni.   
— Lou — sapie Harry ochryple, a jego wolna dłoń kieruje się w dół, aby pogładzić się po kroczu. Wtedy pokój wypełnia głośny jęk i Louis odsuwa się, spoglądając w dół. Ze spodni Harry’ego wystaje główka jego twardego penisa i Louis przesuwa po niej palcem, przygryzając dolną wargę. Na czubku znajduje się odrobina spermy i Harry skamle cicho, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i zlizując ją prosto z jego skóry. — Chcę ci obciągnąć, Lou — mówi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.   
Louis nie potrzebuje słyszeć tego drugi raz. Kiwa głową i przytrzymuje Harry’ego za przedramię, gdy ten zsuwa się z jego kolan, aby opaść przed nim na podłogę. Ściąga swoje spodnie razem z bokserkami i odrzuca je na bok, z pomocą młodszego chłopaka. Słyszy zaskoczone sapnięcie i kiedy spogląda w dół, widzi, że oczy Harry’ego są utkwione w jego twardym kutasie. Jednak nie ma czasu nic powiedzieć, ponieważ Harry pochyla się do przodu i bez żadnego wstępu owija wokół niego wargi, liżąc szybko językiem.   
— Kurwa — jęczy Louis, wyginając się i musi zacisnąć pięści, aby nie pchnąć w ciepło jego ust. Odchyla głowę na oparcie kanapy i przymyka powieki, układając dłoń na karku Harry’ego, który lgnie do jego dotyku, po czym ślini się trochę i łatwo ześlizguje się wzdłuż długości jego członka. Wydaje przy tym mruczący dźwięk, jakby ssanie penisa było najlepszą rzeczą pod słońcem i obejmuje dłonią to, czego nie dosięga ustami. Wtedy zaczyna poruszać głową, ssąc mocno główkę na końcu, nim przesuwa po niej językiem, znów opuszczając się w dół.   
Przez kilka chwil w pokoju nie słychać nic oprócz ciężkiego oddechu Louisa i mlaszczących odgłosów ssania, i Louis czuje, że już zaczyna zbliżać się do końca, co jest cholernie zawstydzające. Jednak posiadanie siedemnastoletniego, gorącego chłopca na kolanach przed sobą, sprawia, że nie jest w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, niż dojście w dół jego gardła.   
— Harry — mówi ochryple. — Chcę, żebyś wyjął swojego ślicznego kutasa i obciągał go, dobrze? Chcę, żebyś spuścił się, gdy będę wpychać się w twoje usta…   
Harry jęczy głośno, a wibracje, które Louis czuje na swoim penisie sprawiają, że gorąco rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele. Bez zastanowienia łapie w pięść włosy chłopaka i naciska na jego głowę delikatnie i Harry zamiera. Nie odsuwa się i jedynie grzebie przez chwilę przy swoim rozporku, i Louis słyszy stłumiony dźwięk przyjemności, gdy Harry owija wokół siebie dłoń. Po tym kręci odrobinę głową, jakby łasił się do jego dotyku i Louis poprawia swój chwyt, nim delikatnie naciska mocniej na jego głowę, jednocześnie wypychając w górę biodra. Usta Harry’ego są rozciągnięte w obsceniczny sposób wokół jego penisa, a jego ślina spływa w dół, sprawiając, że wszystko jest mokre i _brudne_.   
Louis jęczy głośno i naprawdę nie potrzeba więcej niż kilka pchnięć jego bioder, nim sapie:   
— Harry, zaraz dojdę, kurwa…   
Chłopak jedynie zasysa mocniej policzki, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, aby się odsunąć. Jednak Louis nie chce dochodzić w jego ustach. Musi zachować chociaż podstawowe zasady bezpieczeństwa. Tak właściwie nie powinien pozwalać Harry’emu ssać się bez prezerwatywy, chociaż wie, że jest czysty, wie… po prostu jest tym _dorosłym_ i powinien być odpowiedzialny.   
Pcha szybciej i mocniej w ciasnotę i ciepło ust Harry’ego, gdy nagle chłopak jęczy wokół niego wyjątkowo głośno, drżąc na całym ciele i Louis czuje, jak coś ciepłego ląduje mu na nodze. To wystarcza, aby jego własny orgazm dopadł go, gdy szybkim ruchem odsuwa od siebie głowę Harry’ego i łapie się w dłoń, obciągając sobie szybko. Dochodzi, dysząc ciężko, brudząc swój brzuch i dłoń.   
Kiedy spogląda w dół, widzi, że Harry obserwuje go spod półprzymkniętych powiek i oblizuje wargi, pochylając się do przodu. Jego broda lśni od śliny, a grzywka lepi się do czoła.  
— Nie — mówi słabo Louis. Nie po to nie doszedł w jego ustach, aby teraz Harry zlizywał spermę z jego skóry.   
— Dlaczego? — pyta ochryple Harry, co jest jawnym dowodem, że przed chwilą miał penisa głęboko w swoim gardle.   
— Nie wiesz, czy jestem zdrowy — odpowiada, gładząc go po włosach, za które ciągnął prawdopodobnie zbyt mocno kilka chwil temu. — Nigdy nie powinieneś pozwolić nikomu dochodzić w swoich ustach, jeśli nie wiesz, czy jest zdrowy…  
— Jesteś zdrowy? — wcina się chłopak.   
— Tak, ale…  
— Więc nie rozumiem w czym problem — mówi Harry, ocierając się głową o jego udo i przykładając do niego policzek, przez co gorący oddech drażni wrażliwą skórę Louisa.   
— Próbuję cię czegoś nauczyć — sapie Louis. — Bezpieczny seks…   
— Przede wszystkim — kończy za niego Harry i wywraca oczami. — Wiem o tym i ufam ci, Lou. Poza tym jesteś piłkarzem, prawda? Macie często badania i powiedziałbyś mi wcześniej, gdybyś był chory?   
— Oczywiście, ale tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie — mówi sfrustrowany. — Chcę, żebyś pamiętał…  
Harry mruży na niego oczy i odsuwa się do tyłu.   
— Przed chwilą ssałem twojego kutasa, a ty zaczynasz mówić o moich przyszłych związkach? — pyta z niedowierzaniem, a jego brwi są odrobinę zmarszczone.   
I wtedy fala zazdrości przepływa przez ciało Louisa, ponieważ Harry jest _jego_. Nie ma żadnych przyszłych związków. Kurwa. Pochyla się do przodu i przyciska swojego usta do jego w zaborczym pocałunku; gryzie i ssie jego dolną wargę, ugniatając skórę na karku.   
— Mmm — mruczy Harry, przymykając powieki. — To podoba mi się bardziej.   
Louis śmieje się głośno i podnosi się, wyciągając do niego ręce.   
— Jest już późno — mówi, zrzucając swoją koszulkę, ponieważ dziwnie się czuje, będąc tylko w niej.   
Spojrzenie Harry’ego przez chwilę błądzi po jego torsie, po czym chłopak unosi wzrok i spogląda mu w oczy.   
— Mogę… mogę tu zostać na noc? — pyta nieśmiało i układa swoją dużą dłoń na biodrze Louisa.   
— Tak, oczywiście — mówi szybko Louis, ponieważ uwielbia myśl, że będzie mógł się przytulić do jego ciepłego, przyjemnie pachnącego ciała. — A twoja mama?   
— Napiszę jej, że nocuję u Nialla — odpowiada szybko Harry, a uśmiech na jego twarzy jest niemożliwie szeroki. — Często tak robię, więc nie będzie nic podejrzewać.   
— Dobrze — mruczy po prostu, przyciągając Harry’ego w uścisk i całując go w policzek.

* * *

Louis słyszy pukanie do drzwi, ale jest zbyt leniwy, żeby podnieść się z kanapy, więc krzyczy jedynie:   
— Otwarte!   
Harry i tak spędza tu więcej czasu niż w domu, więc Louis naprawdę nie wie, po co chłopak wciąż trudzi się pukaniem. Kiedy pięć dni temu, dokładnie na tej kanapie, na której leży teraz Louis, obaj doszli, Harry przychodził do niego codziennie (nie, żeby to było coś nowego) i spędzali czas obmacując się jak nastolatki. Cóż, jeden z nich jest nastolatkiem, więc w sumie wszystko pasuje. Harry nie został na noc od tego ostatniego razu i Louis nie może się już doczekać dzisiejszej, ponieważ jest sobota i Harry nie musi jutro pracować.  
Odwraca głowę od telewizora, kiedy słyszy jakiś stukot i odgłos stóp.   
— Ty leniwy gnojku — mówi bardzo znajomy głos, a jego właściciel staje w przejściu z salonu do hallu.   
— Zayn! — mówi zaskoczony Louis, podrywa się z kanapy i podbiega do przyjaciela, zgarniając go w mocny uścisk.  
Zayn śmieje się i otacza go swoimi szczupłymi ramionami, wciskając nos w jego szyję. Stoją tak przez chwilę po prostu się przytulając i wzdychając swoje zapachy, aż Louis nie wytrzymuje i mówi:   
— Miałeś być dopiero jutro.   
— Ledwo przyjechałem, a ty już narzekasz? — pyta Zayn, odsuwając się odrobinę i spoglądając mu w oczy.   
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zapewnia go Louis, przesuwając dłońmi po jego umięśnionych plecach. — Wiesz, że za tobą tęskniłem.   
— Aww, Louuuuis — jęczy Zayn i łapie się za serce, ale jego oczy błyszczą, a na twarzy widnieje szeroki uśmiech. — Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, wiesz?   
— Ciebie też — mówi Louis i całuje go miękko w usta, po czym odsuwa się. — Chcesz coś do picia albo jedzenia?   
— Jedzenia? — powtarza za nim podejrzliwie Zayn, gdy kierują się do kuchni. — Dzięki stary, ale chyba daruję sobie ból brzucha.   
Louis wywraca oczami i otwiera lodówkę, wyjmując piwo i podając je Zaynowi.   
— Przysięgam, że jest jadalne — mamrocze, wyciągając garnek, w którym jest gulasz. — I tak nie ja to gotowałem.   
— W takim razie może być — mówi jego przyjaciel, opierając się o ladę. — Zatrudniłeś kucharkę?   
— Nie — odpowiada Louis, a jego serce przyspiesza, ponieważ nie powiedział jeszcze Zaynowi o Harrym. — To ktoś…   
— O mój Boże, Tomlinson — śmieje się Zayn. — Pieprzysz kogoś?   
— Nie dokładnie — mamrocze Louis, ponieważ technicznie jeszcze nie uprawiali z Harrym seksu. — Ma na imię Harry i…   
— Wiedziałem — wcina się Zayn, kręcąc głową. — Za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawialiśmy na Skypie, ktoś tu był, albo dopiero przychodził. Jesteś taki oczywisty, kiedy masz faceta, Tommo. A teraz mów, kto to jest i jak się poznaliście.  
Louis wywraca oczami i podaje przyjacielowi talerz z jedzeniem, po czym wyciąga dla siebie piwo.   
— Już mówiłem, ma na imię Harry i pracuje w piekarni, właśnie tam go poznałem w pierwszy dzień przyjazdu — wyjaśnia, siadając naprzeciwko Zayna i obserwując go, jak je. To może odrobinę dziwaczne, ale to _Zayn_ , którego nie widział od ponad trzech miesięcy i który ostatni raz, jak byli razem, przytulał Louisa, kiedy ten płakał zalany w trupa, ponieważ przez bycie gejem stracił możliwość przedłużenia kontraktu ze swoim klubem.   
— Przynajmniej umie gotować — mamrocze Zayn z pełnymi ustami i uśmiecha się szeroko. — Poznam go?   
I ponieważ życie go nienawidzi, w domu rozlega się głośne pukanie i nim ma okazję coś odpowiedzieć, słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi i krzyk Harry’ego:   
— Lou, gdzie jesteś?   
— Kuchnia! — odkrzykuje, a serce opada ma na dno żołądka, ponieważ nie jest na to, kurwa, gotowy. Najpierw chciał przygotować jakoś Zayna, że spotyka się z pieprzonym nastolatkiem.   
Głowa jego przyjaciela jest obrócona w stronę wejścia do kuchni, a Louis czuje się, jakby miał zaraz dostać ataku paniki. Jego dłonie się pocą i zaczyna mu być piekielnie gorąco.   
— Co to za walizki? — pyta Harry, wchodząc do kuchni i obracając się przez ramię, więc nie widzi jeszcze, że oprócz Louisa w kuchni jest ktoś jeszcze. — Jedziesz gdzie…  
Urywa, ponieważ jego wzrok pada na Zayna i przystaje w miejscu, gapiąc się na widok przed sobą. W kuchni panuje idealna cisza i Louis chce jedynie schować się i nigdy nie wychodzić. Twarz Harry’ego wyraża szok, ponieważ właśnie gapi się na swojego idola, siedzącego w kuchni Louisa, a twarz Zayna wyraża skonsternowanie, ponieważ próbuje połączyć ze sobą obraz osoby faceta Louisa, który miał w głowie, z obrazem nastolatka przed sobą.   
Wreszcie, kiedy cisza zaczyna być dusząca, Louis podrywa się do góry i podchodzi do Harry’ego, popychając go odrobinę do przodu.   
— Harry to jest Zayn, mój przyjaciel — mówi płasko. — Zayn, to jest Harry, mój…   
Urywa, ponieważ nie wie co powiedzieć i czeka, aż któryś z nich coś zrobi. Pierwszy zbiera się Zayn i przeczyszcza gardło, posyłając Louisowi pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.   
— Hej, stary, jestem Zayn — mówi, wstając z krzesełka i podając dłoń Harry’emu.   
Harry rumieni się mocno i spuszcza na chwilę wzrok, wyciągając swoją dużą dłoń do przodu.   
— Harry — mamrocze i Louis śmieje się lekko, co jest zdecydowanie lepsze niż płacz, na który również ma ochotę.   
— Cóż — mówi, starając się brzmieć normalnie. — Może usiądziemy?   
Młodszy chłopak sztywno podchodzi bliżej i opada na krzesło, jakby nagle brakło mu sił i gapi się na Zayna, jak na ducha. Zayn unosi delikatnie brew do góry i Louis wie, co zaraz nastąpi, więc szturcha łokciem Harry’ego i kręci głową do przyjaciela.   
— Później — mówi do niego, poruszając tylko ustami. Mężczyzna kiwa i pakuje do ust łyżkę gulaszu. — Harry, przestań się gapić.   
Harry mruga raz, dwa razy i zaciska dłoń na udzie Louisa.   
— Przepraszam — chrypi i przeczyszcza gardło. — Kiedy przyjechałeś?   
Zayn przełyka jedzenie i uśmiecha się lekko.   
— Jakieś dziesięć minut temu — odpowiada. — Ty to gotowałeś? Bo jest zajebiste.   
Harry rozpromienia się, jakby właśnie usłyszał najlepszy komplement w życiu i potakuje.   
— Na długo zostaniesz? — pyta Louis.   
— Do wtorku — mówi Zayn. — Później mam koncerty w Irlandii.   
— I wolne? Bo może przyjechałbyś kolejny raz?   
— Louis, jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem — prycha Zayn — mógłbyś się trochę zainteresować tym, co robię.   
Louis wywraca oczami i odchyla się na siedzeniu, czując się błogo, ponieważ całe napięcie zniknęło.   
— Od tego mam Harolda — mówi, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmieszku, gdy chłopak rumieni się mocno.   
— Jesteś fanem? — pyta Zayn.   
Harry kiwa gorliwie głową.   
— Ma w pokoju plakaty z tobą i masturbuje się do twoich zdjęć — dodaje za niego Louis i wybucha śmiechem na widok terroru w oczach młodszego chłopaka.   
— Louis! — jęczy głośno i uderza go mocno w żebra, sprawiając, że Louis skamle z bólu.   
Zayn śmieje się głośno, potrząsając głową, ale obserwuje ich uważnie.   
— Spoko — mówi z błyskiem w oku, po tym, jak bierze łyk piwa. — Jestem świadom tego, co nastolatki robią z moimi zdjęciami.   
Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Nigdy nie masturbowałem się do twoich zdjęć — mamrocze. — Co najwyżej robiłem to słuchając twojej muzyki.   
Po tym kuchnię wypełnia głośny, zaskoczony śmiech Louisa i Zayna. 

* * *

Louis półleży na kanapie wtulony w Zayna, a Harry siedzi na fotelu, wpatrzony w telewizor. I Louis naprawdę czuje się przez to paskudnie, ale jego przyjaciela nie będzie za trzy dni i chciałby się nim nacieszyć. Zayn gładzi go jedną ręką po karku i Louis wzdycha lekko, przysuwając się mocniej. To przypomina mu o czasie, kiedy mieszkali jeszcze razem i obaj dopiero zaczynali swoje kariery. Kiedy mieli czas, aby spędzać go razem przed telewizorem i nie przejmować się milionem różnych spraw.   
— Chyba już pójdę — mówi nagle Harry, podnosząc się.   
Louis otwiera gwałtownie oczy i odsuwa się odrobinę od Zayna.   
— Och — wzdycha głupio. — Myślałem, że zostaniesz na noc.   
— Tak, ale chyba będzie lepiej, jak pójdę — odpowiada chłopak, posyłając mu odrobinę sztywny uśmiech. Wygładza podkoszulkę i przestępuje niezręcznie z nogi na nogę. — To cześć.   
— Ale wpadniesz jeszcze zanim pojadę? — pyta lekko śpiąco Zayn.   
— Jasne — obiecuje Harry i schyla się, żeby lekko go przytulić. — Do zobaczenia.   
— Czekaj, odprowadzę cię — mówi szybko Louis i podnosi się. Idą w ciszy do drzwi, gdzie Harry odwraca się do niego i wciska dłonie w kieszenie swoich ciasnych spodni. — Naprawdę nie musisz iść.   
Harry jedynie kręci głową.   
— Wiedziałeś, że Zayn przyjeżdża?   
— Tak — odpowiada Louis i, nie mogąc wytrzymać, kładzie swoją dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. — Miał przyjechać jutro, a ja powiedzieć ci o tym dzisiaj. Nie chciałem, żebyś niepotrzebnie świrował.   
— Jasne — mówi Harry i sięga po klamkę. — Dobranoc, Lou.   
Coś jest nie tak i Louis naprawdę nie lubi tego uczucia w swoim żołądku, które podpowiada mu, że coś zjebał.   
— Hej, zaczekaj — wyrzuca z siebie i zmniejsza pomiędzy nimi odległość. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że ani razu go nie pocałował, ani nawet nie przytulił. Jedyne co robił to wiszenie na Zaynie i wpatrywanie się w niego jak w obrazek.   
Przyciska usta do tych Harry’ego i wsuwa dłoń delikatnie w jego włosy. Harry jęczy cicho, przysuwając się do niego i rozchylając wargi. Całują się przez chwilę, po czym Louis odsuwa się z ostatnim, małym pocałunkiem.   
— Dobranoc, skarbie — szepcze, ale Harry uśmiecha się jedynie odrobinę sztywno i wychodzi, zostawiając Louisa z mocno bijącym sercem i zaciśniętym żołądkiem.

* * *

Zayn schodzi na dół, kiedy dochodzi czternasta, ponieważ zawsze był pieprzonym leniem, a teraz dodatkowo odsypiał jeszcze podróż.   
— Hej — mówi, wchodząc do salonu.   
— Dobry, śpiochu — odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się. — Jesteś głodny? Albo chcesz coś do picia?   
— Kawa i papieros na razie wystarczą. — Zayn jest bez koszulki, więc Louis widzi jego nowe tatuaże i to, jak bardzo zeszczuplał, od kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli. — No, ruszaj się.   
Louis podnosi się i układa dłonie na jego żebrach, sprawiając, że ten wierci się niekomfortowo.   
— Strasznie schudłeś — mówi cicho, gładząc ciepłą skórę.   
Zayn wzdycha lekko.   
— Trasa jest wykańczająca — przyznaje. — Nie mam czasu jeść, ani pić. Ciągle biegam z wywiadu na wywiad i jeżdżę z miasta do miasta. To kurewsko męczące.   
— Musisz o siebie bardziej dbać. — Louis zabiera ręce z jego ciała i kieruje się do kuchni. — I już niedługo, prawda? Twoja trasa potrwa jeszcze miesiąc i masz wolne. Po prostu staraj się jeść więcej, dobrze?   
— Dobrze, mamo — mówi żartobliwie Zayn, gdy Louis zaczyna robić dla niego kawę.   
— Chyba tato — prycha Louis.   
— Tatę zostawię dla Harry’ego — śmieje się Zayn i Louis przewraca oczami. Cisza trwa przez chwilę, po czym jego przyjaciel dodaje: — Porozmawiamy o tym?   
— O fetyszu bycia nazywanym tatusiem? — pyta Louis, poruszając brwiami.   
— Jesteś najgorszy — jęczy Zayn, ale uśmiecha się głupio. — Miałem na myśli Harry’ego.   
— Och, cóż — mamrocze Louis, stawiając kubek z czarną kawą przed przyjacielem. — Co chcesz wiedzieć?   
— Ile on tak właściwie ma lat? — Brew Zayna jest uniesiona wysoko i Louis naprawdę nie lubi tej miny. Czuje się, jakby rozmawiał z rodzicami.   
— Siedemnaście — mamrocze cicho, pocierając twarz dłońmi.   
— Ja pierdole, ile?! — Zayn wygląda, jakby był rozdarty pomiędzy przerażeniem, a rozbawieniem.   
— Siedemnaście — powtarza głośniej Louis. — Jest pieprzonym nastolatkiem, który chodzi do liceum i pracuje przez lato w piekarni.   
— Zostawić cię na trochę samego — wzdycha Zayn, ale w jego oczach widać czułość. — I co? Pieprzysz go? Jak to w ogóle wygląda?   
Więc Louis wyjaśnia. Opowiada jak się poznali, jak flirtowali i jak Harry zaczął mu pomagać w domu. O tym, jak się całowali i jak Louis doprowadził Harry’ego po raz pierwszy do orgazmu (opowieść zawiera wszystkie szczegóły, ponieważ Zayn bywa wścibskim gnojkiem). Wspomina o tym, jak chłopak u niego nocował i o tym, jak przez ostatni tydzień praktycznie się nie rozstawali, poza czasem, gdy Harry był w pracy.  
— Czyli to nie jest tylko pieprzenie? — pyta Zayn po chwili ciszy.   
— Nie — mówi pewnie Louis. — Naprawdę go lubię i dbam o niego.   
— W porządku — wzdycha jego przyjaciel.   
— W porządku? — powtarza po nim Louis, ponieważ spodziewał się raczej, że usłyszy, iż powinien szybko to przerwać i zacząć zachowywać się jak odpowiedzialny dorosły.   
— Tak — odpowiada Zayn. — Znaczy, kurwa, Lou. Wolałbym, żebyś miał kogoś, kto przynajmniej skończył pieprzone liceum, ale Harry wydaje się być naprawdę dobrym dzieciakiem i uszczęśliwia cię. Myślę, że to najważniejsze.   
— Jezu, Malik, zrobiłeś się sentymentalny — mruczy Louis, ale szczerzy się szeroko.   
— Pierdol się — prycha Zayn, ale odwzajemnia uśmiech. — I życzę szczęścia w powiedzeniu tego wszystkiego Liamowi.   
— Och, szlag — jęczy Louis, uderzając głową w stół.

* * *

Zamawiają pizzę, ponieważ _stary, nie jadłem pizzy od pół roku_ i rolują jointy, ponieważ Zayn jest najlepszy i przywiózł naprawdę dużo zioła. Dopiero, kiedy Louis widzi na progu Nialla (czy ten dzieciak ma w ogóle jakieś przerwy?), przypomina mu się, że nie dostał ani jednego esemesa od Harry’ego, chociaż normalnie wymieniliby jakieś cztery wiadomości i czuje się jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ przez cały dzień nawet o nim nie pomyślał.   
— Hej — mówi Louis, odbierając pudełko z jedzeniem.   
— Siema — odpowiada radośnie Niall swoim ciężkim akcentem. — Jest Harry?   
— Nie, dzisiaj go jeszcze nie było — mamrocze i wtedy wpada mu do głowy pomysł. — O której kończysz zmianę?   
— To moje ostatnie zamówienie — tłumaczy Niall. — A co?   
— Może zabrałbyś Harry’ego i wpadlibyście na piwo? — pyta. — Poznasz Zayna.   
— Jasne — mówi chłopak, nie brzmiąc na zaskoczonego. Najwyraźniej Harry podzielił się z nim rewelacjami. — Wpadniemy za godzinę, może być? Muszę się wykąpać i przebrać.   
— Spoko, do zobaczenia.   
Niall salutuje i odwraca się na pięcie, zbiegając ze schodków.   
— Robiłeś tę pizzę przy tych drzwiach, czy co? — pyta Zayn, paląc szluga i półleżąc na kanapie.   
— Nie, rozmawiałem z Niallem — odpowiada Louis. — Jest dostawcą i przyjacielem Harry’ego. Zaprosiłem ich, mam nadzieję, że to w porządku?   
Zayn wzrusza ramionami i zaciąga się ostatni raz papierosem, po czym dogasza go w popielniczce.   
— Taaa — mówi przeciągając samogłoskę. — Wiesz, że chętnie poznam lepiej twojego _chłopaka_. Plus, zobaczenie jakiejś innej twarzy oprócz twojej, będzie cudowne.   
— Palant — odpowiada z rozbawieniem Louis i pakuje kawałek pizzy do ust. 

* * *

— Paliliście kiedyś? — pyta Zayn, odpalając pierwszego skręta i wdychając dym do płuc.   
Niall uśmiecha się głupio do Harry’ego i obaj nagle zaczynają się śmiać.   
— Co jest takie zabawne? — pyta Louis, masując skórę głowy swojego chłopaka, gdy ten odchyla ją mocniej i przymyka lekko powieki.   
— Ostatni raz jak się zjaraliśmy, Harry uwierzył, że jest wolny niczym ptak i całkiem nago stanął na parapecie, próbując wyskoczyć za okno. — Niall chichocze, odbierając skręta od Zayna i biorąc bucha. Od razu widać, że nie robi tego po raz pierwszy.   
— Boże — śmieje się z niedowierzaniem Louis. — Styles, ty nie palisz.   
— Hej — jęczy Harry i spogląda na niego błyszczącymi oczami. — To był raz i tylko dlatego że Niall mi to wkręcił.   
— Jasne, tak sobie wmawiaj — mówi Irlandczyk i kaszle odrobinę. — Poprzednio to też ja kazałem ci zrobić wianek z kwiatów i iść w nim spać?   
— Boże — mamrocze Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Musisz wyciągać teraz te wszystkie historie?   
Zayn uśmiecha się i potrząsa głową, a Louis patrzy z zafascynowaniem, jak Harry wdycha dym do płuc i powoli go wypuszcza. Jest coś cholernie seksownego w sposobie jaki to robi i Louis musi opanować się, żeby nie pochylić się w dół i nie przycisnąć swoich ust do jego.   
— Przepraszam — szepcze cicho zamiast tego, gdy Niall zaczyna rozmawiać z Zaynem o jakimś zespole.   
— Za co? — pyta Harry, obracając głowę w jego stronę.   
— Za wczoraj i za to, że przez cały dzień się nie odzywałem — wyjaśnia. — Po prostu… nie widziałem długo Zayna, a zawsze byliśmy raczej blisko.   
— W porządku, Lou — mówi chłopak i posyła mu mały uśmiech. — Rozumiem.   
Pół godziny i trzy skręty później każdy z nich jest kurewsko zjarany, a ich oczy czerwone. Śmieją się z najgłupszych rzeczy i pochłaniają piwo za piwem. Louis czuje się dobrze upalony i tak rozluźniony, jak nie był już dawno. Na stole leżą cukierki i lizaki, ponieważ Zayn zawsze wpieprza słodycze, kiedy jarają i resztki pizzy, które właśnie pochłania Niall. Harry je _liście sałaty_ i Louis zastanawia się, kiedy chłopak zwymiotuje, ponieważ kto do cholery łączy sałatę, marihuanę i piwo?   
— Jesteś królikiem — mówi nagle Niall, patrząc uważnie na Harry’ego.   
— Nie tym razem, skurwielu — chichocze chłopak i pokazuje mu środkowy palec. Jednak milknie na moment i spogląda na Louisa dużymi oczami: — Nie jestem królikiem, prawda?   
Zayn wybucha śmiechem i rozlewa trochę piwa, a Harry uśmiecha się głupio i szeroko, i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed pochyleniem do przodu i pocałowaniem go.   
— Moje oczy — krzyczy Niall z ustami pełnymi pizzy.   
Tym razem to Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec i całuje Harry’ego jeszcze raz, ponieważ może. 

* * *

Trzy godziny później, kiedy dochodzi północ, Niall idzie do domu, ponieważ _nie ma opcji, żebym słuchał, jak się pieprzycie_ i _idę do pracy na jedenastą, leniwe gnojki_.   
Wtedy zostaje ich tylko trójka i Zayn kuli się na fotelu, leniwie paląc papierosa, a Harry z Louisem leżą przytuleni na kanapie, objadając się cukierkami. W telewizji leci jakiś film akcji, w który każdy z nich gapi się bezmyślnie, gdy nagle Harry wierci się przy nim, wciskając tyłek w krocze Louisa. Louis ignoruje to, chociaż od kiedy zaczęli palić cały czas jest na wpół twardy i próbuje skupić się na filmie. Wciąż jest na haju, ale mniejszym niż trzy godziny temu, więc jedynie owija ramię wokół klatki piersiowej Harry’ego i przyciska go do siebie mocniej, gdy wsuwa nos w jego włosy. Chłopak jak zawsze pachnie jak mieszanka owoców i Louis uwielbia ten zapach.   
Leżą spokojnie przez kolejne dwie minuty, kiedy Harry znów przyciska tyłek do jego krocza i zaczyna się o niego ocierać w powolnym, ledwie zauważalnym rytmie.   
— Harry? — pyta cicho, tuż przy jego uchu.   
— Mmm — mruczy Harry, a jego oddech jest odrobinę ciężki.   
Louis zsuwa dłoń z jego klatki piersiowej i owija ją wokół jego penisa, który jest już ciężki i twardy. Chłopak jęczy cicho, a spojrzenie Zayna wędruje na chwilę do nich, nim z powrotem skupia się na filmie.   
— Cicho — szepcze Louis, masując go przez materiał cienkich spodenek. — Chyba nie chcesz, żeby usłyszał cię Zayn, prawda?   
Harry w odpowiedzi zagryza zęby na własnym nadgarstku i potrząsa lekko głową. Louis czuje jak jego własny penis szybko rośnie, więc przysuwa się mocniej do tyłka Harry’ego, ocierając się o niego.   
— Chcesz się zabawić, skarbie? — mruczy i liże płatek jego ucha. — Chcesz dojść, tuż obok Zayna? Kiedy w każdej chwili może się obrócić i zobaczyć, co tu robimy? Usłyszeć, jak jęczysz, błagając o więcej?   
Harry skamle głośno, co na szczęście zostaje zagłuszone przez głośny wybuch w filmie i stłumione przez jego własny nadgarstek. Ręka Louisa cały czas porusza się na jego twardym penisie, ale wie, że zajmie wieki, nim Harry od tego dojdzie, dlatego zabiera dłoń i podsuwa dwa palce pod usta chłopaka.   
— Ssij je, ładnie i morko — mówi lekko ochryple, przymykając powieki na uczucie wilgoci i ciepła, które zamykają się wokół jego palców. Harry porusza głową, jakby ssał jego penisa i ślini je obficie, sprawiając, że odrobina spermy wycieka z kutasa Louisa. Jest już boleśnie twardy i musi zagryźć zęby, żeby nie zacząć pojękiwać i nie wypieprzyć tyłka Harry’ego na sucho.   
Kiedy jego palce są już dostatecznie mokre, wyciąga je z ust chłopaka i odsuwa swoje biodra. Pomagając sobie drugą ręką, która do tej pory była wciśnięta pod jego ciało, odchyla materiał spodenek Harry’ego i wciska do środka dłoń z poślinionymi palcami. Chłopak szarpie się przy nim i Louis słyszy coś, co brzmi jak ciche, złamane _proszę_ , więc bez zawahania wsuwa palce pomiędzy jego pośladki i dociska palce do ciasnego wejścia. Harry oddycha szybko, jakby był w trakcie maratonu i niecierpliwie porusza biodrami. Jednak kąt nie jest zbyt wygodny, więc Louis kolanem popycha jedną z jego nóg do przodu, więc jego pośladki automatycznie się rozwierają. Sam odsuwa się jeszcze bardziej, tak że jego plecy dociskają się całkowicie do kanapy i powoli, ostrożnie zaczyna wpychać palec do środka.   
Harry jest gorący i, och, tak cholernie _ciasny_. Samo wyobrażenie, jakie to byłoby uczucie być w nim, sprawia, że oczy Louisa zachodzą mgłą, a po kręgosłupie przechodzi dreszcz podniecenia.   
Powoli zaczyna poruszać palcem, wsuwając go i wysuwając na tyle, na ile pozwala mu ich pozycja i z przyjemnością słucha stłumionych pojękiwań Harry’ego. Jest mu gorąco, niewygodnie i poci się, ale sposób w jaki chłopak reaguje na niego, non stop poruszając biodrami, wszystko mu wynagradza. Kiedy dodaje drugi palec, Harry wydaje wyjątkowo głośny jęk i wciska twarz w swoje własne ramię, zwisające teraz lekko z kanapy. Dlatego nie widzi, że głowa Zayna odwraca się w ich stronę. Mężczyzna ogarnia przez moment pozycję w jakiej się znajdują, a potem spogląda prosto w oczy Louisa i uśmiecha się krzywo. Jednak nie odwraca spojrzenia i Louis czuje jak gorąco uderza w jego policzki.   
Jest coś podniecającego w pieprzeniu swojego chłopaka palcami, kiedy ten pojękuje cicho i skamle, wypychając biodra i jednoczesnym spoglądaniu w oczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który oblizuje wargi.  
Louis wciska mocno palce, nie przejmując się teraz, że Zayn usłyszy Harry’ego i chłopak wydaje kolejny dość głośny jęk.  
— Ciszej — mówi do jego ucha, wciąż patrząc w oczy Zaynowi. — Chyba nie chcesz zostać złapany, prawda, Harry?   
Harry potrząsa głową i sapie ciężko, nabijając się mocniej na jego palce. Nadgarstek Louisa zaczyna boleć, więc szepcze kolejny raz:   
— Bądź dobrym chłopcem i weź swojego ślicznego kutasa w dłoń. Chcę, żebyś sobie obciągnął i doszedł, dobrze?   
Kolejny głośny wybuch, wydobywający się z telewizora zagłusza coś, co brzmi jak szloch wydany przez Harry’ego i Louis z większą siłą zaczyna pchać palce do środka, gdy chłopak z wahaniem wsuwa dłoń pod spodenki. Jego głowa unosi się lekko do góry, żeby sprawdzić czy Zayn ich nie obserwuje i Louis jest wdzięczny, że jego przyjaciel postanowił znów skupić się na filmie, dając im odrobinę prywatności. Kiedy Harry myśli, że Zayn wciąż jest niczego nieświadomy, zaczyna poruszać dłonią i znów zaciska zęby na swoim nadgarstku. Nie trzeba wiele, nim Louis czuje jak jego wejście zaczyna pulsować wokół jego palców i zaciskać się coraz mocniej.   
— Właśnie tak, Harry — szepcze gorąco do jego ucha i zaczyna przygryzać jego szyję. — Dojdź dla mnie, skarbie.   
Dosłownie chwilę później, Harry skamle głośno _Lou_ i szarpiąc biodrami, zaczyna spuszczać się w swoje spodenki. Mięśnie jego odbytu zaciskają się mocno wokół palców Louisa i Louis chce szlochać, ponieważ jego własny penis boli i dosłownie ocieka spermą.   
Spojrzenie Zayn znów jest skupione na nich i Louis czuje jak kolejna fala podniecenia przepływa przez jego ciało. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Harry jest wciąż pijany i ujarany na tyle, że nie zauważy dodatkowej pary oczu skupionej na sobie. Kiedy przestaje się trząść, Louis wysuwa swoje palce z jego tyłka i krzywi się, ponieważ jego nadgarstek kurewsko boli, od trzymania go w tak niewygodnej pozycji.   
Sekundę później klnie głośno, kiedy widzi jak umazana nasieniem dłoń Harry’ego wędruje do jego ust i chłopak zaczyna zlizywać je, mrucząc cicho.   
Zayn wygląda, jakby zaraz miał spuścić się w swoje spodnie i Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmieszku, który ciśnie mu się na usta. Jego przyjaciel podrywa się nagle i szybko opuszcza salon, nie zaszczycając ich drugim spojrzeniem.   
— Ja pierdole, Harry — dyszy Louis, obserwując jak chłopak ssie własne palce. Zdecydowanie muszą porozmawiać o jego fetyszu związanym ze spermą.   
Unosi się lekko z kanapy, zsuwa w dół spodnie i owija dłoń wokół swojego twardego penisa. Syczy, czując jak mokra jest jego główka i szybko sobie obciąga, mając oczy utkwione w twarzy Harry’ego, który obrócił się teraz w jego stronę, przyglądając mu się swoim błyszczącym, niewinnym spojrzeniem, chociaż cała jego twarz jest zarumieniona, a grzywka przyklejona do czoła. Wygląda na dobrze wypieprzonego i właśnie to sprawia, że Louis dochodzi, pchając biodrami w swoją własną pięść.   
Po tym opada na kanapę, czując się kompletnie obrzydliwie, ponieważ lepi się od potu i spermy, a jego koszulka jest cała wymięta.   
— Zabijesz mnie — wzdycha, sapiąc ciężko i uśmiecha się złośliwie, słysząc radosny chichot Harry’ego, nim mówi: — I nie ciesz się tak. Zayn widział jak ssałeś spermę z własnych palców.   
— Och, Boże — jęczy Harry, a cała jego twarz nagle wyraża przerażenie. — Już nigdy nie spojrzę mu w oczy. Chryste, Lou... czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? Mogłeś mi przerwać, mogłeś...  
— Ten skurwiel widział i robił gorsze rzeczy — przerywa mu Louis, podnosząc się niezgrabnie z kanapy. — Uprzedzam cię tylko, żebyś nie był zaskoczony, gdy jutro zacznie robić głupie komentarze.   
— Zabij mnie, proszę — błaga Harry, zasłaniając ramieniem oczy.   
Louis śmieje się głośno i pomaga mu wstać, całując go miękko w policzek.   
— Obronię cię — obiecuje mu, klepiąc go w pośladek. — A teraz do spania, wstajesz do pracy o szóstej.   
Harry jęczy głośno i boleśnie, podążając za nim po schodach.   
— Myślisz, że jak zadzwonię i powiem, że źle się czuję to mi uwierzą? — pyta.   
— Z twoją grą aktorską? — prycha Louis. — Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. 

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

Louis oddycha ciężko, odchylając się na oparcie kanapy i przymykając powieki. Jest diabelnie zmęczony, ponieważ obudził się o szóstej rano równo z Harrym, kiedy ten wstawał do pracy, i nie mógł dalej spać. Gdy już się obudzi, nie ma opcji, aby zasnął kolejny raz. Dlatego o godzinie piętnastej jest po trzech kubkach kawy i — jak na złość — nie może po prostu położyć się na kanapie i zapomnieć o całym świecie, co zrobiłby w każdy inny dzień, ponieważ siedzi, czyta kontrakt, który przygotował dla niego jego nowy klub i wisi na telefonie z prawnikami. I tak będzie podpisywał go dopiero około grudnia, ale jeśli z czymś się nie zgadza, musi im o tym powiedzieć, aby mieli czas na poprawki. Nie chciał, żeby prawnicy przyjeżdżali do jego domu i nie chciał również lecieć do Los Angeles, aby odwiedzić ich w biurze, dlatego wybrali to rozwiązanie, co nie do końca podoba się teraz Louisowi. Nie, kiedy od dwóch godzin rozmawia przez telefon i stara się nie walić głową w stolik.  
Ponad godzinę i jednego energetyka później, Harry radośnie obwieszcza swoje przyjście trzaśnięciem drzwiami i krzykiem:  
— Jestem!  
Louis wywraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się lekko, nie odrywając spojrzenia od monitora. Jeszcze tylko ostatnie trzy zdania i koniec. Harry wchodzi do salonu, a Louis wystawia w jego stronę jeden palec i mówi:  
— Dobrze, Marcus, zaproponuj im wszystkie poprawki, które dziś wprowadziliśmy i daj mi znać. Do zobaczenia.  
— Ale… — Głębokie westchnięcie. — Do widzenia, panie Tomlinson.  
Połączenie zostaje przerwane i Louis jęczy z ulgą, pocierając nasadę nosa.  
— Co jest? — pyta Harry, opadając obok niego na kanapę.  
— Nic, jestem po prostu zmęczony — odpowiada, uśmiechając się do młodszego chłopaka. — I głodny.  
Harry prycha i potrząsa głową.  
— Na mnie nie licz. Nie chce mi się dzisiaj gotować, możemy zamówić chińskie.  
— Niech będzie. — Louis wzdycha dramatycznie. — Dobrze, że nie powiedziałem jak wielką mam ochotę na twojego kurczaka z makaronem, bo na pewno byłoby ci przykro, że nie możesz mi go zrobić…  
Harry śmieje się, potrząsając głową i posyła mu uśmiech, który pokazuje jego głębokie dołeczki.  
— Wciąż chińskie — mówi, a jego oczy błyszczą i Louis nie może powstrzymać myśli o tym, jak śliczny jest chłopak.  
— Dobra — mamrocze i łapie telefon ze stolika, choć po dzisiejszym dniu, ma dość rozmów telefonicznych na najbliższy tydzień. — Kurczak w cytrynach?  
— Mhm. — Chłopak kiwa entuzjastycznie głową, przez co jego długa grzywka opada mu prosto na oczy. Harry z irytacją odgarnia ją do tyłu i marszczy lekko brwi. — Zastanawiam się, czy jej trochę nie przyciąć.  
— Nie! — mówi gwałtownie Louis. Zbyt gwałtownie. — Znaczy, zrobisz jak chcesz, ale naprawdę podobają mi się twoje włosy, kiedy są dłuższe.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego niemożliwe szeroko i dosłownie cały promienieje.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiada trochę nieśmiało i wstaje. — Pójdę na górę po moją chustkę, chyba tam została, prawda?  
Louis kiwa głową i wybiera numer knajpki, obserwując zgrabny tyłek Harry’ego, opięty ciasnymi spodniami.  
Minął już tydzień, od kiedy Zayn wyjechał — z obietnicą odwiedzin w listopadzie oraz _mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie wtedy próbować pieprzyć się na moich oczach, zboczeńce_ — i Louis szalenie za nim tęskni. Był tu tylko parę dni, ale Louis zdążył się przyzwyczaić do widoku Zayna na swojej kanapie i popielniczek porozkładanych wszędzie gdzie się da. Znów czuł się odrobinę tak, jakby mieszkali razem w czasów studiów i jest wdzięczny, że Harry spędza z nim tyle czasu, ponieważ oszalałby w tym pustym domu. Harry nocował u niego już pięć razy i Louis kocha momenty, kiedy zasypiają ciasno przytuleni; uwielbia wsuwać nos w miękkie i pachnące loczki chłopaka. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że nie uprawiali jeszcze seksu, ponieważ jeśli jest tak bardzo szczęśliwy po prostu mając przy sobie Harry’ego, to co będzie, gdy wejdą na zupełnie nowy poziom intymności? Bo jeśli nie chodzi o seks, to chodzi o _uczucia_ , a Louis nigdy nie był w tym dobry. Nigdy nie był dobry w radzeniu sobie z zobowiązaniami, a Harry ma na dodatek _siedemnaście_ lat, co tylko wszystko pogarsza. I nawet gdyby Louis był gotów przyznać przed sobą i przed całym światem, że coś do niego czuje, to wie, że prasa by ich po prostu zjadła. Pisaliby okrutne, obrzydliwe komentarze na temat ich życia i wie, że to zniszczyłoby Harry’ego, który jest po prostu zbyt dobrą i niewinną osobą. Nigdy, na dobrą sprawę, nie radził sobie z homofobią i ogólnym popieprzeniem w świecie, ponieważ jego rodzina i znajomi zawsze go wspierali. I, oczywiście, Louis nie uważa, że Harry był chowany pod kloszem i jest delikatny niczym kwiatek; nie, Louis po prostu wie, że jest różnica pomiędzy myśleniem _poradzę sobie z tym_ , a faktycznym stawieniem czoła problemom. Ponieważ, kiedy ludzie, którzy cię nie znają i nigdy nawet nie widzieli cię na oczy, piszą w Internecie „pieprzony pedał”, „współczuję wszystkim facetom, którzy się z nim zadają, bo na pewno muszą pilnować przy nim swoich tyłków", to nie tylko wkurza, ale również rani w sposób, w jaki nie potrafi zranić nic innego. I chociaż Louis lubi myśleć, że żadne słowa nie są w stanie go trwale skrzywdzić, to głęboko w środku wie, że po tym, jak się ujawnił jako gej, był naprawdę bliski załamania. I nie ma pojęcia jak udałoby mu się to przetrwać, gdyby nie jego rodzina, Liam oraz Zayn.  
Poza tym, nawet nie wie, co Harry czuje w stosunku do niego, więc nie ma sensu wybiegać myślami w przyszłość.  
Dlatego wstaje z kanapy i kieruje się na górę, ponieważ chińskie przyjedzie za pół godziny, a to mnóstwo czasu na przyparcie Harry’ego do ściany i ssanie go, dopóki chłopak nie zacznie jęczeć głośno jego imienia. 

* * *

— Lewis — jęczy Harry, przytulając się do jego boku i wciskając nos w jego szyję jak zaborczy kot. — Nie chcę iść do szkoły.  
— Masz jeszcze tydzień — odpowiada Louis, przełączając kanał (telewizor jest bardzo ważny w sypialni, okej?) i zsuwając z siebie kołdrę, ponieważ ciało Harry’ego jest przyciśnięte do jego na całej długości i jest mu piekielnie gorąco. — Cały tydzień nic nie robienia razem ze mną.  
Ostatni tydzień wakacji Harry zawsze ma wolny ( _to tradycja, Lou_ ), ponieważ najwyraźniej pracuje w piekarni od czternastego roku życia i miał czas dorobić się tradycji w wieku siedemnastu lat.  
— Wiem — wzdycha szczęśliwie chłopak. — To brzmi tak cudownie. Nie zamierzam wstawać do południa i będę jeść dużo chipsów, lodów i oglądać gówniane programy w telewizji.  
Louis unosi brew i spogląda na niego.  
— Chryste, jesteś w ciąży, czy zamierzasz cieszyć się ostatnim tygodniem wakacji? — dokucza mu.  
Harry chichocze i zaczyna gładzić dłonią jego tors, pociągając lekko za włoski, które rosną pod pępkiem Louisa.  
— To jest właśnie to, co robią nastolatki w wakacje i zamierzam robić to samo — odpowiada Harry dopiero po dłuższej chwili, jakby torturowanie skóry Louisa było zbyt absorbujące, aby skupić się na rozmowie.  
Leżą spokojnie, zajęci obserwowaniem jak jakaś głupia laska w naprawdę gównianym horrorze, wchodzi na strych w ciemnym, opuszczonym domu, ponieważ to kompletnie normalne, żeby w miejsce skąd dobiegają jęcząco-skamlące dźwięki i łomoty, prawda? Harry spina się przy nim, zaciskając mocno dłoń na jego włoskach, więc Louis syczy i uderza go upominająco w rękę.  
— Przepraszam — mamrocze Harry, całując jego szyję. — Dlaczego w ogóle to oglądamy?  
— Bo nie ma nic innego — odpowiada Louis.  
Cisza zapada na kolejne kilka minut, kiedy laska w telewizorze drze się w niebogłosy, odnajdując nie tak bardzo nieżywego trupa i Harry wierci się odrobinę, mówiąc:  
— Jestem napalony.  
Louis śmieje się, ponieważ to jest dość niespodziewane zdanie, gdy leży się i ogląda średniej klasy horror.  
— Czy masz jakiś fetysz, o którym chciałbyś mnie teraz powiadomić, Haroldzie? — pyta, wyraźnie rozbawiony,  
— _Lubię_ zlizywać własną spermę — odpowiada Harry wprost do jego ucha i Louis nie może powstrzymać dreszczu, który przechodzi przez jego ciało i cichego sapnięcia, które opuszcza jego wargi. Odwraca głowę i spogląda mu prosto w oczy.  
— Co jeszcze? — pyta cicho, spuszczając spojrzenie na jego usta.  
Chłopak oblizuje powoli wargi i zsuwa dłoń, którą trzymał na brzuchu Louisa, na jego penisa okrytego bokserkami.  
— Lubię mieć cię w ustach i kiedy ciągniesz mnie za włosy — odpowiada ochryple, jakby był nakręcony przez samo myślenie o tym. — Lubię, kiedy wpychasz się głęboko w moje gardło i mówisz, jaki jestem cudowny.  
— Harry. — To słowo opuszcza wargi Louisa bez jego zgody i brzmi bardziej jak westchnienie, niż cokolwiek innego.  
Jednak nie musi dodawać nic więcej, ponieważ nagle miękkie, pełne wargi Harry’ego znajdują się na jego. Bez zastanowienia oddaje pocałunek, wsuwając dłoń w loki chłopaka — nie ciągnie za nie, po prostu masuje delikatnie skórę jego głowy. Harry smakuje jak mięta i pozwala Louisowi przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, więc chwilę później Louis unosi się nad nim, z językiem w jego ustach. Chłopak mruczy i jęczy, ssąc go, jakby to był jego penis i Louis nie może powstrzymać tego, że jest już na wpół twardy, tylko od pieprzonego pocałunku.  
Kiedy się rozdzielają, spojrzenie Harry’ego jest zaszklone, policzki zaróżowione, a wargi czerwone i opuchnięte. Louis kocha ten widok.  
— Lou — jęczy chłopak, wypychając do góry biodra; jest już w pełni twardy.  
— Czego potrzebujesz, skarbie? — pyta go, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
— Chcę, żebyś coś zrobił — odpowiada Harry, co jest naprawdę, _ekstremalnie_ nie pomocne.  
— Coś? To znaczy co? — dopytuje go delikatnie, pochylając się do przodu i przykładając usta do jego szyi, gdzie zaczyna składać delikatne, drażniące pocałunki. — Żebym cię pocałował? Żebym ci obciągnął? Żebym wylizał twój słodki, mały tyłek, hm?  
Harry jęczy z głębi gardła, zaciskając palce na ramionach Louisa, który skubie zębami delikatną skórę jego gardła.  
— Och, podoba ci się? — pyta lekko, z ustami przy jego uchu. — Chcesz usiąść mi na twarzy, żebym mógł lizać cię i wpychać w ciebie język, dopóki nie zaczniesz skamleć i błagać o mojego kutasa?  
Harry drży pod nim, skamląc głośno i Louis czuje ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po jego ciele, na samą myśl o swoim penisie i języku, będących głęboko w Harrym. I wie, że nie ma opcji, aby uprawiali dziś seks, ale rozmawianie o tym, nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło, prawda?  
Stacza się z ciała pod sobą i układa na plecach, osuwając odrobinę w dół łóżka. Harry spogląda na niego zdezorientowany, przygryzając dolną wargą.  
— Na co czekasz? — pyta Louis, zsuwając swoje bokserki w dół ud, aby mógł skopać je z nóg i odrzucić. — Usiądź mi na twarzy.  
Zielone oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej, ale chłopak podnosi się lekko i niezdarnie do góry, i ostrożnie przekłada nogę przez klatkę piersiową Louisa. Nie ma na sobie majtek, ponieważ lubi czuć się _wolny_ , więc jego twardy penis sterczy na wprost twarzy Louisa, a na główce błyszczy pojedyncza kropelka spermy.  
— No dalej — mówi zachęcająco Louis, ponieważ Harry wygląda jakby kompletnie nie wiedział, co zrobić. — Ustaw się okrakiem nad moją twarzą i powoli zniż.  
Chłopak wydaje się wdzięczny za tę wskazówkę i niepewnie wykonuje polecenie, więc chwilę później Louis widzi jego zaciśnięte, różowe wejście i musi przełknąć nadmiar śliny. Harry rozszerza obiema dłońmi swoje pośladki i opada, po czym przenosi ręce na oparcie łóżka. Louis mruczy i poprawia się ostatni raz, po czym wysuwa język i liże miękko skórę wokół wejścia. Harry podskakuje nad nim lekko, sapiąc głośno, przez co mężczyzna uśmiecha się krzywo. Wie, że jest pierwszą osobą, która ma usta przy tyłku Harry’ego i to sprawia, że czuje zaborczość i dumę, a słowo _mój_ , odbija się echem w jego głowie.  
Przymyka powieki i skupia się na delikatnym lizaniu wejścia, gdy dłońmi rozszerza jego pośladki, pomagając mu utrzymać się w tej pozycji. Harry smakuje jak mydło i skóra, a jego zapach jest obezwładniający, więc Louis mruczy z głębi gardła, zwiększając nacisk języka, gdy przesuwa nim po każdym fragmencie skóry, który może dosięgnąć.  
— Lou — jęczy głośno Harry, gdy koniuszkiem języka naciska na jego wejście, wpychając go ostrożnie do środka. Następnie cofa go drażniąco i znów odrobinę wsuwa, dostając w odpowiedzi delikatne szarpnięcie biodrami. — Kurwa.  
Louis powstrzymuje uśmiech i napręża język, wciskając go do środka, kiedy upewnia się, że Harry jest rozluźniony na tyle, aby go przyjąć. Chłopak nieprzerwanie jęczy, skamle i powtarza jego imię jak modlitwę. Louis słyszy mlaszczące dźwięki i wie, że Harry się masturbuje, więc ściska mocniej jego pośladki, sadzając go bardziej na swojej twarzy. Jego broda jest mokra od śliny i ledwo może oddychać, ale nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ _ma język w tyłku Harry’ego._ Jego penis ocieka spermą, a jądra są ściśnięte, jakby w każdej chwili mógł dojść i Louis zastanawia się, kiedy zmienił się w pieprzonego nastolatka.  
Ssie skórę wokół wejścia Harry’ego i delikatnie przejeżdża po niej zębami, przez co chłopak wydaje cichy okrzyk. Znów wsuwa język do środka, rozkoszując się tym, jak okrąg mięśni zaciska się gwałtownie wokół niego i zaczyna pieprzyć nim Harry’ego, wsuwając go i wysuwając w szybkim tempie.  
— Lou, _Louis_ — jęczy głośno chłopak, a desperacja jest wyraźnie słyszalna w jego głosie. Louis wie, że Harry zaraz dojdzie, dlatego puszcza jego pośladki i owija wokół siebie dłoń, zaciskając powieki na uczucie przyjemności. Jest tak mokry, że praktycznie nie potrzebuje innego nawilżenia i pcha biodrami we własną dłoń, gdy Harry zaczyna kołysać się nad nim. Na początku lekko niepewnie, potem z pełną kontrolą obniża biodra i porusza nimi.  
_Właśnie tak, ujeżdżaj moją twarz_ , myśli Louis, gdy Harry nabija się na jego język, szlochając cicho i dochodząc mocno. Całe jego ciało drży, a uda trzęsą się konwulsyjnie i Louis nie może oddychać, i właśnie to sprowadza jego własny orgazm. Spuszcza się na swój brzuch, wysuwając język z Harry’ego, gdy chłopak ostrożnie schodzi z jego twarzy, układając się obok. Jego grzywka lepi mu się do czoła, twarz ma spoconą i czerwoną, a rzęsy sklejone od łez, i Louis nigdy nie widział piękniejszego widoku, więc szepcze _jesteś śliczny_ , otrzymując w odpowiedzi najcudowniejszy z uśmiechów. 

_* * *_

_— Hej, Lou — mówi Harry, gdy pojawia się w kuchni, mając na sobie bluzę Louisa zapiętą pod samą szyję. Wygląda dobrze._  
— Mmm — mruczy Louis, gdy chłopak całuje go miękko w usta. — Co tam?  
— Mama mówi, że nie mogę zostać dziś na noc _u Nialla_ — odpowiada Harry, wydymając dolną wargę. — Jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły i najwyraźniej muszę się wyspać, i przyszykować do zajęć.  
— Moje biedactwo — grucha Louis, głaszcząc jego policzek. Jest zawiedziony tym, że nie będą spać razem, ale nie chce tego pokazywać Harry’emu, aby czuł się jeszcze gorzej. — Ale pomyśl, że jest środa, więc to tylko dwa dni i znów będziesz tutaj.  
— Wiem — wzdycha Harry. — Ale i tak. — Nagle Louis słyszy jakieś szuranie, jakby pazury drapiące drewno. Przechyla głowę, a Harry kaszle głośno, zagłuszając dźwięk. — Możemy porozmawiać?  
— Jasne — odpowiada Louis, ale wciąż nasłuchuje za tym dziwnym dźwiękiem, zastanawiając się, czy czasami nie ma w domu myszy.  
— Jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzątko? — pyta Harry.  
— A skąd to pytanie? — Louis unosi brew.  
— No wiesz, chcę poznać cię lepiej i w ogóle — mamrocze chłopak, rumieniąc się lekko i wygląda po prostu przeuroczo. Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem go w czubek nosa.  
— Zawsze chciałem mieć małą małpkę — wyznaje. — Ale to raczej niemożliwe, więc zawsze mówiłem sobie, że kupię sobie psa, kiedy będę miał czas się nim zajmować. Gdy mieszkałem z Zaynem mieliśmy iguanę i szczeniaczka, którego potem oddałem mojej młodszej siostrze.  
— Och — mówi Harry, spoglądając w dół. — Ja lubię koty. Zawsze chciałem mieć kota, wiesz? Ale mama się nie zgadza, bo ma uczulenie na sierść.  
— Przykro mi, skarbie — mruczy Louis, gładząc jego ramię. — Koty są słodkie, prawda? Moja babcia miała trzy, kiedy byłem ma…  
Przerywa mu kolejne skrobanie i jakiś stłumiony dźwięk, który brzmi podejrzanie; coś jak…  
— Czy to miauczenie?  
Louis podnosi się z krzesła, a Harry szybko robi to samo, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.  
— Lou, on był taki samotny — wyrzuca z siebie. — Znalazłem go, jak jechałem do ciebie… chyba się zgubił i…  
— Zaraz, zaraz — mówi Louis. — O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Kto się zgubił i co znalazłeś?  
— Kotka — odpowiada cicho Harry, gapiąc się na niego swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami. — I nie mogłem go tak zostawić, wiesz? Jest _taki_ malutki, potrzebuje opieki…  
— I przyniosłeś go do _mojego_ domu? — Obie brwi Louisa są wysoko w górze, gdy stara się nie poddać mocy proszącego spojrzenia Harry’ego. Przynajmniej wyjaśnił się powód rozmowy o zwierzętach.  
— Do siebie nie mogłem — mówi chłopak, marszcząc odrobinę brwi. Potem łapie Louisa za dłoń i ciągnie go do małego pokoiku, gdzie trzymane są środki chemiczne, odkurzacz i mop. Kiedy są blisko, miauczenie narasta, a skrobanie jest coraz głośniejsze. — Obiecuję, że nie będzie sprawiał ci kłopotu… to tylko mały, słodki kotek… Och, zgódź się.  
— Harry — wzdycha Louis, ale nie mówi nic więcej, bo chłopak otwiera drzwi od pomieszczania i wyskakuje stamtąd mały, biały kotek, który jest chyba najsłodszym kociakiem, jakiego Louis widział w życiu. Dlatego wbrew jego woli wyrywa mu się ciche: — Aww.  
Harry posyła mu uśmiech i opada na kolana przed wystraszonym kotkiem, którego ostrożnie podnosi do góry, przyciskając do swojej piersi.  
— Proooooszę — jęczy cicho, przykładając policzek do łebka zwierzaka, który mruczy cicho, przysuwając się do niego. Wyglądają tak słodko, że Louis musi odwrócić wzrok, aby nie zgodzić się na posiadanie kota.  
— Nie — mówi, starając się brzmieć pewnie. — Nie zgadzam się na posiadanie kota. Nie. 

_* * *_

_— Leo! — krzyczy Louis po raz dziesiąty, stawiając w kuchni miseczkę z kocim jedzeniem. — Leo!_  
Kiedy się odwraca, prawie podskakuje z zaskoczenia, bo ten pieprzony kot siedzi tuż za nim, gapiąc się na niego jak na kretyna, i Louis poważnie zaczyna uważać, że to demon w kociej skórze. Demon, który skrada się po całym domu, chowając w najdziwniejsze miejsca i wyskakując w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, żeby doprowadzić go do ataku serca.  
— Tu jesteś — mamrocze pod nosem, schylając się i głaszcząc go po łebku. Kociak mruczy cicho, zaczynając ocierać się o jego dłoń. Wczoraj, kiedy Louis zabrał go do weterynarza, okazało się, że mały Leo ma dziesięć tygodni i że jest zwykłym, nierasowym kotem (— Właśnie dlatego musimy go jeszcze bardziej kochać, Lou! Kto w tych czasach chciałby przygarnąć małego, biednego, _nierasowego_ kotka? — wymamrotał Harry, tuląc do siebie zwierzątko). — Idź, jedz, mały demonie.  
Po tym wstaje i kieruje się do salonu, obracając się przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć, jak Leo zbliża się radośnie do miseczki. Jest już tutaj od dwóch dni i Louis wciąż wmawia sobie, że w środę, kiedy przyniósł go Harry, poczuł nagłą — wręcz nie do odparcia — chęć posiadania kota, a nie że uległ pod wpływem smutnych oczu Harry’ego i opuszczonych kącików jego ust.  
— Dobrze, Lou, zaniosę go do schroniska — powiedział chłopak cicho, podnosząc się i tuląc do siebie kociaka, jakby obaj szli na skazanie. — Przyjadę jutro po szkole.  
Kiedy był już przy drzwiach, Louis nie wytrzymał i wyrzucił z siebie:  
— Dobra, może tu zostać, ale ja się nim nie zajmuję.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał największy uśmiech jaki widział kiedykolwiek na czyjejś twarzy. 

_* * *_

_Później, około północy, gdy Louis przytula do siebie Harry’ego, będąc w tym dziwnym stanie pół snu, słyszy głośne miauczenie i skrobanie pazurów o drzwi. Zaciska mocniej powieki, wtulając twarz w loki chłopaka i stara się odciąć od hałasu i po prostu iść spać, ale to wwierca się w jego mózg. Harry mamrocze coś cicho, poruszając się przy nim i ziewa głośno._  
— To Leo — zaznacza oczywistość, odsuwając z siebie kołdrę, aby wstać, ale Louis zaciska wokół niego ramiona, przytrzymując go przy swojej piersi.  
— Nie będzie tu spał — mówi śpiąco.  
— Ale, Lou — jęczy Harry. — On jest jeszcze malutki, potrzebuje naszej opieki.  
Louis rozluźnia uścisk i wzdycha pokonany.  
— Ten pieprzony kot, przysięgam.  
Gdy budzi się rano z małym kociakiem przed swoją twarzą i jego futrem w swoich ustach, nie może się zdobyć nawet na to, żeby być złym, ponieważ Harry chichocze radośnie i robi im zdjęcia. Wygląda rozkosznie z bałaganem brązowych loków, błyszczącymi, zaspanymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem, dlatego Louis jedynie prycha i przewraca się na drugi bok, naciągając kołdrę na głowę. 

_* * *_

_Pół miesiąca później Louis jest śmiertelnie znudzony. Stara się jak może, znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, ale idzie mu coraz gorzej. Codziennie spędza po trzy godziny w domowej siłowni, którą zrobił kilkanaście dni temu i biega od rana, żeby utrzymać formę, ale to wciąż nie wystarcza, aby zająć mu czas. Harry przychodzi rzadziej, ponieważ jest w ostatniej klasie i ma dużo nauki, i tak naprawdę widują się tylko po trzy godziny dziennie, kiedy chłopak wpada zrobić obiad i spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Jedynie w weekendy mają chwilę dla siebie, co wykorzystują głównie na doprowadzaniu się do boskich orgazmów. Właśnie dlatego Louis podejmuje decyzję o pojechaniu do Londynu._  
I tak przydałoby mu się trochę ciepłych ciuchów, ponieważ robi się coraz zimniej i zabiłby za odwiedzenie restauracji, w której napije się drogiego wina i zje coś z dużą ilością mięsa. I naprawdę nie narzeka na gotowanie Harry’ego, ale czasami człowiek ma ochotę na pójście do drogiej restauracji, pozwolenie kelnerowi zająć się swoimi potrzebami i odetchnięcie przy rozmowie z drugą osobą. Ponieważ tym razem nie zamierza jechać do Londynu sam. Planuje zabrać Harry’ego do ładnego hotelu, na zakupy i dobrą kolację, żeby choć raz nie musiał gotować.  
Jednak cały czas martwi się tym, że ktoś zrobi im wspólne zdjęcie i to nie pozwala mu spać w dzień przed zapytaniem Harry’ego, czy zechce mu towarzyszyć.  
— Leo — mówi do kota. — Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić.  
Kociak gapi się na niego ze znudzeniem, po czym chwilę później zwija się w kulkę na poduszce Harry’ego, kompletnie go olewając. Louis od początku czuł, że ten kot mu się nie przyda. Właśnie dlatego dzwoni do Zayna. On przynajmniej mu odpowie.  
— Halo? — pyta Zayn.  
— Cześć, Z — mówi Louis. — Masz chwilę?  
— Hej, Lou. Mam dziesięć minut do wyjścia na scenę, więc musisz się spieszyć — odpowiada jego przyjaciel, chwilę później krzycząc coś do kogoś o nie dotykaniu jego papierosów.  
— Chcę zabrać Harry’ego na randkę — wyrzuca z siebie.  
— Umm… i gdzie tu problem? — pyta Zayn. — Nie wiesz gdzie, czy jak?  
Louis prycha i spogląda na sufit.  
— Nie bądź głupi — mamrocze. — Wiem, gdzie zabrać mojego chłopaka na randkę. Nie wiem tylko, czy to bezpieczne. Boję się, że ktoś zrobi zdjęcia i…  
Zayn wzdycha.  
— Lou, słuchaj mnie uważnie, okej? — mówi powoli i pewnie. — Nic się nie stanie, zaufaj mi. Pojedziecie na jakąś kolację, czy gdzie chcesz go zabrać, i będziecie cieszyć się świetnym wieczorem, a ty zapomnisz o paparazzi i ludziach z telefonami komórkowymi, jasne? Bo nawet jeśli ktoś zrobi wam zdjęcie, to nie znajdziecie się na pierwszych stronach gazet. Bez wątpienia magazyny plotkarskie się tym zainteresują, ale nie na tyle, żeby zrobić jakąś aferę. Zdjęcie będzie krążyło po Internecie i wszyscy po tygodniu o nim zapomną. I to nie tak, że dowiedzą się kim jest Harry, prawda? Po prostu nie klejcie się do siebie jak dwa zakochane nastolatki i wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Louis wypuszcza długie westchnięcie i przymyka powieki. Zayn ma racje. Nic złego się nie stanie od dwóch zdjęć, które wylądują w Internecie, prawda?  
— Chyba masz rację — wzdycha wreszcie.  
— Zawsze ją mam — odpowiada Zayn. — Więc nie zamartwiaj się i zabierz tego dzieciaka na porządną randkę, zamiast trzymać go w niewoli we własnej kuchni.  
Louis śmieje się i wywraca oczami, chociaż jego przyjaciel i tak nie może tego zobaczyć.  
— Nie trzymam go w niewoli, palancie — mówi.  
— Wmawiaj sobie, że jest z tobą, bo cię lubi — dokucza mu Zayn. — Dobra, muszę kończyć. Idę trochę pośpiewać.  
— Głupek — mamrocze czule Louis.  
— Też cię kocham. — Po tym połączenie zostaje zerwane.  
— Widzisz, Leo — wzdycha Louis, obracając się na bok, żeby obserwować kota. — Tak się daje rady przyjaciołom. Ucz się.  
Leo jedynie ziewa, nie będąc pod wrażeniem słów Louisa, i wraca do spania. 

_* * *_

_— Więc, co dokładnie powiedziałeś mamie? — pyta Louis w drodze do Londynu, zerkając kątem oka na Harry’ego._  
— Umm. — Chłopak przygryza dolną wargę. — Nie denerwuj się, okej?  
— Zawsze, kiedy ktoś mówi: „nie denerwuj się”, to wiem, że jest ku temu powód — mamrocze Louis, zatrzymując auto na czerwonym świetle.  
Harry wywraca oczami, po czym wbija wzrok w swoje kolana.  
— Powiedziałem mamie prawdę — wyrzuca z siebie wreszcie i Louis prawie krztusi się własną śliną.  
— Czekaj, co? — Jego głos skacze o oktawę w górę. — Powiedziałeś mamie, że…  
— Że zabierasz mnie do Londynu — wcina się Harry. — Że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, i że przez całe wakacje, kiedy myślała, że jestem u Nialla, tak naprawdę byłem u ciebie.  
— I ona tak po prostu pozwoliła ci ze mną jechać? — pyta z niedowierzaniem, ciesząc się, że kieruje, bo to pozwala mu się na czymś skupić. Gdyby nie to, nie wiedziałby co ze sobą zrobić. Myśl, że ktoś inny oprócz Nialla i Zayna wie o nich, sprawia, że oblewa się potem.  
— Była trochę zła, że ją oszukiwałem, ale przeprosiłem i jest dobrze — wyjaśnia Harry.  
— I nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że się spotykamy? — Jego brwi są uniesione w górę, gdy spogląda na Harry’ego, próbując panować nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.  
— Co? O czym ty… ach, nie Lou. Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś — mamrocze chłopak, gapiąc się na niego dużymi, zielonymi oczami. — Nie powiedziałem jej, że łączy nas coś więcej. Tylko że przyjaźnimy się, i że często zostaję u ciebie na noc. I że ci trochę pomagam.  
— Och.  
— To moja mama, Lou — mówi łagodnie Harry. — Nie lubię jej okłamywać, dlatego powiedziałem tak dużo prawdy, jak mogłem. To w porządku, prawda?  
— Tak, skarbie, oczywiście, że tak — zapewnia go Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie i ściskając je lekko. Czuje, że całe napięcie magicznie odpływa z jego ciała.  
Cisza trwa w samochodzie przez kolejne kilka minut, aż wreszcie Harry mówi:  
— Myślisz, że z Leo wszystko w porządku?  
Louis prycha i potrząsa głową.  
— Niecałą godzinę temu zostawiliśmy go u Nialla. Jestem pewien, że nic mu nie jest.  
Kolejna minuta ciszy.  
— Ja myślę, że za nami tęskni.  
— Na miłość boską, Haroldzie — mamrocze Louis. — To kot, a nie małe dziecko.  
— Ale to nasz kot, _Lewis_.  
Louis wywraca oczami, choć czuje, jakby zamiast wnętrzności, ktoś napchał mu do środka waty cukrowej.  
Jest żałosny. 

_* * *_  
— Możemy pójść do jakiegoś sklepu z elektroniką? — pyta Harry, gdy zostawiają swoje rzeczy w pokoju hotelowym i wychodzą na ulice Londynu.  
— Po co?  
Louis rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu butików.  
— Chcę kupić laptopa — wyznaje chłopak.  
— Och?  
— Czemu brzmisz na tak zaskoczonego? — pyta Harry, gdy przysuwa się do niego odrobinę bliżej. Jednak nie łapią się za ręce i Louis jest wdzięczny, bo nie ma opcji, żeby ewentualne zdjęcie nie wylądowało w czołówkach gorących tematów magazynów plotkarskich. — Pracowałem na niego całe lato. Nie wszyscy z nas zarabiają tysiące za dziewięćdziesiąt minut pracy — mówi, ale uśmiecha się głupio i Louis wie, że to tylko żarty.  
Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później Harry decyduje się na białego laptopa w sklepie Samsunga, Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed chęcią kupienia mu go. I chociaż wie, że Harry będzie marudził (nie ma co do tego wątpliwości) i tak podtyka swoją kartę kredytową, gdy stoją przy kasie. Głowa chłopaka odwraca się w jego stronę, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte.  
— Co ty robisz? — pyta.  
— Płacę za laptopa — odpowiada zwyczajnie.  
— Proszę nie używać tej karty — mówi Harry do sprzedawcy, który zamiera w bezruchu, spoglądając na nich niepewnie, ale Louis po prostu odsuwa Harry’ego na bok i wpisuje kod. — Louis.  
— Cicho — syczy do niego, ponieważ nie chce robić sceny w sklepie. I dlaczego, do cholery, Harry nie może jak każda inna osoba po prostu podziękować za prezent?  
Kiedy wychodzą, wargi chłopaka są zaciśnięte, a jego brwi zmarszczone. Idą w ciszy w górę ulicy, kiedy Louis nie wytrzymuje i mówi:  
— Co?  
— Nie chcę, żebyś kupował mi rzeczy.  
— Ale dlaczego? — dziwi się. — Co jest złego w tym, że coś ci kupię?  
— Nie jestem twoim utrzymankiem — mamrocze Harry, zaciskając pięść.  
Louis nie wytrzymuje i wybucha śmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku przechodniów. Harry marszczy się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, a on wciąż się śmieje, ponieważ spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Uspokaja się dopiero po dłuższej chwili i pociera twarz dłońmi, starając się zetrzeć z twarzy uśmiech.  
— Skąd ty to w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś? Serio, Harry. Nie rozumiem. Jedyne, co chciałem zrobić, kupując ci tego laptopa, to sprawienie ci przyjemności. Odwdzięczenie się za to, że pomagasz mi w domu i nic nie chcesz w zamian.  
— Ale…  
— Żadne ale — wcina się Louis. — Potraktuj to jako część naszej randki, okej? Normalnie ludzie dają sobie kwiaty, ja dałem ci laptopa. Więc zwyczajnie podziękuj i wszystko będzie w porządku.  
— Randki? — wydusza z siebie Harry, jakby to było jedyne, co usłyszał.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
— A myślisz, że dlaczego zabrałem cię do Londynu, zarezerwowałem stolik w jednej z lepszych restauracji i jesteśmy teraz na zakupach? — pyta retorycznie.  
— Och — mówi Harry, ale jego błyszczą, a rysy twarzy łagodnieją i wygląda jakby zupełnie zapomniał o całej sprawie sprzed paru minut. — Po prostu myślałem, że nie chciało ci się jechać samemu.  
— Głupek — szepcze czule Louis i nie może powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem go w skroń. 

_* * *_

_Kolacja w restauracji jest miła i Louis praktycznie nie może oderwać od Harry’ego oczu. Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko przez cały czas i dosłownie promienieje, gdy Louis łapie jego dłoń leżącą na stole. Śmieją się i rozmawiają o wszystkim, ignorując ludzi wokół siebie, którzy posyłają im spojrzenia. Louis nie jest pewien, czy to dlatego, że są za głośno; dlatego, że widzą różnicę wieku, czy dlatego, że ktoś go rozpoznał. Jednak nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio, całą uwagę skupiając na Harrym. Harrym, który ma na sobie ciasne, czarne spodnie, białą koszulkę i marynarkę — ciuchy, które pozwolił sobie dzisiaj kupić, po tym jak Louis przycisnął go w jednej z przymierzalni do ściany i całował dopóki nie zaczął skamleć. Cóż, Louis nigdy nie mówił, że będzie grał fair._

_* * *_

_Naprawdę nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób kończą w nocnym klubie. Obaj są rozluźnieni winem, które wypili do kolacji, ale żaden z nich nie jest pijany, kiedy ocierają się o siebie na środku parkietu, całując i uśmiechając jak para idiotów. Zanim weszli, Harry przeżył mały atak paniki, ponieważ _co jeśli mnie nie wpuszczą, Lou?__ , ale Louis po prostu przepchnął się na sam przód długiej kolejki, wcisnął bramkarzowi pieniądze do ręki i wszedł do środka, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego. Dzięki temu może teraz czuć jego mały, jędrny tyłek ocierający się o swoje krocze, gdy on sam całuje bok jego szyi, odrobinę stając na palcach, dla lepszego dostępu. Harry pachnie fenomenalnie, a jego skóra smakuje jak pot i odrobinę jak perfumy, których używał wcześniej, ale Louis absolutnie to kocha.  
Ich taniec (a raczej pieprzenie się na sucho na parkiecie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, że jego ręce są pod koszulką Harry’ego, a tyłek chłopaka porusza się przy nim w nieprzerwanym rytmie) robi się jeszcze bardziej gorący, kiedy nagle w klubie rozbrzmiewa _Partition _, Beyonce. To tak, jakby nagle ktoś wstrzyknął w żyły Harry’ego środek pobudzający. Odwraca się w stronę Louisa i przyciska swoje usta do jego, wciskając język do środka, gdy jęczy cicho, szarpiąc biodrami. I, cholera, Louis wie, że to jest ten czas, kiedy powinni wyjść i przenieść to wszystko w bardziej prywatne miejsce, ale nie może zmusić się do zabrania rąk z tyłka chłopaka i zakończenia pocałunku. Kiedy brakuje im powietrza, Harry odsuwa się i przykłada usta do jego ucha:_  
— Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz słyszeć tę piosenkę, twój kutas będzie głęboko we mnie.  
Louis jęczy na głos, zaciskając powieki, kiedy fala podniecenia wędruje prosto do jego penisa.  
— Wychodzimy — mówi, ponieważ to jedyne, co jest w stanie z siebie wydusić. _

___* * *_ _ _

_____Kiedy dostają się do hotelu, Louis jest spokojny na tyle, że nie pcha Harry’ego na ścianę, gdy tylko znajdują się w pokoju._  
— Chodź, idziemy pod prysznic — mówi, ciągnąc go do dużej, przestronnej łazienki.  
Jest tu ogromna wanna, która go kusi, ale naprawdę jedyne czego chce, to wzięcie prysznica i rzucenie Harry’ego na miękki materac łóżka.  
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego, gdy powoli zrzuca z siebie ciuchy, jakby dokładnie wiedział, jakie myśli przebiegają przez głowę Louisa. I prawdopodobnie właśnie tak jest.  
Wchodzą razem pod strumień gorącej wody, obserwując się uważnie i uśmiechając lekko. Nie rozmawiają, po prostu myją się wzajemnie, okazjonalnie całując, kiedy akurat szampon nie spływa po całej twarzy Harry’ego, ponieważ najwyraźniej ten nigdy nie słyszał o odchylaniu głowy przy spłukiwaniu. Po prosto stoi z lekko opuszczoną głową, czekając, aż czysta woda zrobi swoje i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami na ten widok. Tak samo jak przed przejechaniem dłonią po ścieżce z piany, która spływa w dół ciała Harry’ego.  
Po prysznicu i wytarciu się do sucha, Louis czuje się ciepło i komfortowo. Jest też twardy, od kiedy tylko zobaczył Harry’ego nago.  
Chwilę później opadają na czystą, świeżo pachnącą pościel, całując się namiętnie i dotykając każdego skrawka skóry, którego mogą dosięgnąć ich ręce. I chociaż to nie różni się jakoś szczególnie od tego, co robili już setki razy u niego w domu, w jakiś sposób ten wydaje się inny. Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy spędzili razem cały dzień między innymi ludźmi, zamiast siedzieć zamknięci w domu i poszli na prawdziwą randkę.  
Louis zostaje wyrwany ze swoich myśli, kiedy Harry całuje i ssie skórę na jego szyi na tyle mocno, żeby sprawić mu odrobinę bólu i zostawić siniak.  
— Lou — jęczy cicho, wypychając do góry biodra i ocierając się o niego.  
Louis ucisza go, wsuwając język do jego ust i pozwalając mu go ssać, gdy wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy, szarpiąc za nie odrobinę. Harry wydaje z siebie lekko piszczący odgłos i układa dłonie na tyłku Louisa, zaciskając je mocno, gdy przyciąga do siebie jego biodra, aby uzyskać więcej tarcia.  
Louis odsuwa się i spogląda w jego zamglone oczy, rozkoszując się widokiem jego zarumienionych policzków i opuchniętych ust.  
— Mmmm — mruczy cicho. — Czego potrzebujesz, Harry?  
Louis nie spodziewa się, że jego pytanie wywoła jeszcze większy rumieniec, więc jest odrobinę zaskoczony, gdy Harry zagryza dolną wargę i ucieka spojrzeniem.  
— Co jest? — pyta zaciekawiony, ponieważ najwyraźniej to musi być coś, czego jeszcze nie robili.  
Może tym razem to Harry chce wylizać jego tyłek? Ponieważ jeśli tak, to Louis jest bardziej niż chętny. Nigdy nie powie nie, jeśli chodzi o rimming.  
— Ja… — mówi cicho chłopak i wierci się pod nim odrobinę, więc Louis przykłada dłoń do jego gorącego policzka, pocierając kość policzkową kciukiem. — Mój telefon.  
— Co? — pyta zaskoczony.  
— Podasz mi mój telefon? — mówi głośniej i bardziej pewnie.  
Louis naprawdę nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi, ale stacza się z jego ciała i sięga na szafkę nocną, gdzie leży iPhone Harry’ego. Podaje mu go, marszcząc odrobinę brwi, ale czeka cierpliwie. Jego brwi marszczą się jeszcze mocniej, kiedy słyszy _Partition_ , Beyonce i spogląda na Harry’ego, nic nie rozumiejąc. Chłopak patrzy na niego wyczekująco, jakby chciał przekazać mu coś spojrzeniem i, _och_ , to uderza Louisa jak rozpędzony pociąg.  
_Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz słyszeć tę piosenkę, twój kutas będzie głęboko we mnie._  
— Ja pierdolę, Harry — wzdycha i wie, że jego oczy są szeroko otwarte. — Jesteś pewien?  
Harry kiwa głową, uśmiechając się do niego lekko i najwyraźniej nie chce bardziej się nad tym roztrząsać, ponieważ przyciąga Louisa do pocałunku. Louis — wciąż w swego rodzaju szoku — oddaje pocałunek, namiętnie gryząc i ssąc jego wargi, ponieważ _Harry chce uprawiać seks_. Chce, żeby Louis wszedł w niego i pieprzył go na tym materacu, w tym pokoju hotelowym.  
— Kurwa — jęczy Louis, ocierając się o jego twardego penisa, przytłoczony samymi myślami o tym. — Ja, Harry… na pewno?  
— Jezu, tak — mówi chłopak. — Mam ci to wysłać na piśmie?  
— Bezczelny — mruczy przy jego ustach, pociągając za jego włosy, gdy Beyonce śpiewa w tle: _oh, there, daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur_.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego lekko i porusza pod nim niecierpliwie, przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół jego pleców. Louis bierze głęboki wdech i pochyla się, aby złożyć na jego ustach miękki pocałunek, nim schodzi z łóżka i idzie do swojej torby podróżnej, żeby wyjąć nawilżacz i prezerwatywę, która wala się po jego portfelu, od kiedy przyjechał do Holmes Chapel. Układa rzeczy na poduszce obok głowy Harry’ego i uśmiecha się do niego, podziwiając rumieniec, który z twarzy rozprzestrzenił się aż na szyję i klatkę piersiową. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że Harry jest zdenerwowany, więc mężczyzna siada okrakiem nad jego udami, łapiąc go za ręce i przyciskając je do materaca nad jego głową. Harry przełyka ślinę i wbija spojrzenie w jego usta, ale Louis po prostu pochyla się i przyciska wargi do szyi Harry’ego, liżąc ciepłą skórę. Młodszy chłopak odchyla głowę, aby ułatwić mu dostęp i Louis korzysta z tego, zasysając mocno skórę i zostawiając czerwony znak. Kieruje się małymi pocałunkami w dół i przejeżdża językiem po prawym sutku Harry’ego, słuchając jak skamle cicho, szarpiąc się pod nim odrobinę. Puszcza jego dłonie i przesuwa się tak, aby móc wziąć jego twardego penisa do ust.  
— Lou — jęczy Harry, natychmiast układając swoje duże dłonie na jego głowie i szarpiąc za wciąż wilgotne włosy.  
Louis ssie w ustach główkę, okrążając ją językiem i zlizując wilgoć z dziurki na czubku. Następnie ślini się odrobinę i wsuwa tyle penisa do ust, ile może, zasysając policzki. Przykłada płasko język do podstawy i unosi głowę, aby znów szybko opuścić się w dół. Harry skamle coś niezrozumiale, zaciskając palce na jego włosach, gdy próbuje pchać w górę biodrami. Jednak dłonie Louisa przyciskają go mocno do materaca, gdy czubek kutasa Harry’ego uderza w tył jego gardła.  
Harry rozchyla nogi w niemym zaproszeniu, więc Louis korzysta z niego, wypuszczając jego penisa i liżąc ściśnięte jądra. Następnie zniża głowę i liżę skórę za nimi, szybko docierając do jego wejścia. Harry klnie głośno, rozchylając nogi jeszcze mocniej, ale szarpie za włosy Louisa, aby się odsunął.  
— Nie — sapie ciężko. — Lou, potrzebuję twoich palców… proszę. Kurwa.  
Louis oblizuje usta i uśmiecha się do niego, sięgając po lubrykant leżący na poduszce. Ciało Harry’ego lśni od lekkiej warstewki potu, penis błyszczy od śliny, a spojrzenie jest lekko zamglone i Louis absolutnie uwielbia ten widok.  
Nie zajmuje mu długo, aby mieć dwa palce w tyłku Harry’ego, które wsuwa i wysuwa w powolnym, leniwym tempie, rozszerzając je odrobinę, aby go rozluźnić. Robił to już wiele razy, ale nigdy z intencją przygotowania chłopaka na swojego penisa i nie może powstrzymać tego, że zastanawia się, czy to jego pierwszy raz. I chociaż nigdy nie był zazdrosnym typem, to kiedy chodzi o Harry’ego, w jego głowie zawsze odzywa się zaborczy głos krzyczący _mój_ i musi zacisnąć powieki, żeby móc się skupić. Harry oddycha szybko i nierówno, kiedy Louis dodaje trzeci palec i zaczyna szukać jego prostaty.  
Najwyraźniej trafia na nią prawie od razu, ponieważ Harry jęczy z głębi gardła, wyrzucając biodra do przodu i kopiąc Louisa kolanem w żebra. Louis sapie z bólu, opanowując chęć pomasowania bolącego miejsca, a Harry otwiera szeroko oczy i unosi głowę, patrząc na niego.  
— Przepraszam — mamrocze, a jego dolną warga jest czerwona i lekko opuchnięta od ciągłego przygryzania.  
Louis jedynie ponownie przyciska palce do jego prostaty, a powieki Harry’ego opadają, gdy porusza biodrami, tym razem ostrożnie, żeby go nie uderzyć. Jego wargi są lekko rozchylone i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed pochyleniem i przyciśnięciem swoich do ust do jego. Harry jęczy miękko, oddając pocałunek i Louis wsuwa mu język do ust, cały czas poruszając palcami, choć jego nadgarstek jest zgięty pod dziwnym kątem. Poprawia pozycję, podpierając się na jednym ramieniu, gdy pcha biodrami, ocierając o udo Harry’ego. Kropelki spermy wyciekają z jego kutasa i sapie lekko, gdy czuje wilgoć, jaką zostawia na skórze chłopaka.  
— Lou, już — mamrocze, spoglądając mu w oczy. — Możesz… jestem gotowy.  
Louis ostatni raz rozszerza palce w jego wnętrzu, przygryza jego dolną wargę i odsuwa się. Sięga po prezerwatywę i rozrywa opakowanie zębami, ponieważ jego prawa dłoń jest cała śliska od lubrykantu i naciąga na siebie kondoma, przymykając powieki na to uczucie. Smaruje się dużą ilością nawilżacza i unosi wzrok, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć spojrzenie Harry’ego skupione na swoim penisie. Chłopak oblizuje nerwowo dolną wargę i zaciska na chwilę pięść na prześcieradle.  
Louis ustawia się przy jego wejściu i kładzie dłoń na biodrze, masując kciukiem wystającą kość.  
— Harry — mówi lekko ochrypłym głosem, więc odchrząkuje i pyta delikatnie: — To twój pierwszy raz?  
Harry zaprzecza ruchem głowy i Louis czuje, jak przepływa przez niego fala zazdrości. I, jasne, wiedział, że Harry robił już niektóre rzeczy (w końcu nie można ssać fiuta tak dobrze jak on, kiedy robi się to po raz pierwszy), ale usłyszenie, że już z kimś spał sprawia, że zaciska mu się żołądek.  
— Tylko raz — wyrzuca z siebie nagle Harry, a jego głos jest niski i cichy. — To nie było… to nic…  
Louis potrząsa głową, ponieważ naprawdę nie chce o tym teraz rozmawiać i pochyla się na przedramionach, żeby ostatni raz pocałować jego miękkie wargi, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu Harry wydaje się zdenerwowany. Kiedy się rozdzielają, obaj dyszą ciężko, spoglądając sobie w oczy. Louis wraca do poprzedniej pozycji i przyciska główkę penisa do jego wejścia, powoli wsuwając się do środka. Wbija spojrzenie w swojego kutasa, który znika w ciele Harry’ego, a krew tak mocno pulsuje w jego żyłach, że praktycznie czuje się głuchy przez jej szum w swoich uszach. Harry jest ciasny i gorący, a wszystkie myśli Louisa skupiają się na tym, żeby nie pchnąć gwałtownie do przodu.  
Przenosi wzrok na jego twarz, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku i widzi jego zęby zaciśnięte na dolnej wardze tak mocno, że skóra wokół robi się biała. Przykłada dłonie do jego ud ułożonych po bokach swojego ciała i masuje je delikatnie, chcąc pomóc mu się rozluźnić. Kiedy jest w Harrym aż po same jądra, ostrożnie opiera się nad nim na łokciach i wciska twarz w jego szyję, wdychając do płuc zapach potu i mydła. Liże znajdującą się tam żyłę i skubie zębami skórę, czekając, aż Harry da mu znać, że może się ruszyć.  
Po tym, co wydaje się wiecznością, chłopak wierci się pod nim i Louis syczy cicho, gdy jego penis wysuwa się odrobinę i wsuwa do środka, pod wpływem ruchu bioder Harry’ego.  
— Boli? — pyta cicho wprost do jego ucha i czuje, jak Harry drży.  
— Trochę — odpowiada. — Ale możesz się ruszyć, Lou. _Proszę_.  
Louis przymyka powieki i wysuwa się do połowy, aby po sekundzie wcisnąć się znów do środka. Harry łapie gwałtowny oddech, wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy, ale nic nie mówi, więc Louis powtarza ruch, równie powoli i ostrożnie, co poprzednio. Mięśnie Harry’ego ściskają go tak mocno, że to prawie bolesne, gdy musi wysuwać się z tej ciasnoty i gorąca.  
Kontynuuje powolne ruchy, z ustami przyciśniętymi do ucha chłopaka, oddychając w nie ciężko, co chyba działa na Harry’ego pobudzająco, bo pojękuje cicho, raz po raz zaciskając mocniej palce na skórze jego pleców.  
— Ja pierdolę — dyszy. — Jesteś taki ciasny, Harry. Tak kurewsko ciasny.  
Harry skamle głośno, wyrzucając biodra do góry, więc spotykają się w połowie, a dźwięk ich zderzających się ciał, brzmi wyjątkowo głośno w cichym pokoju.  
— Mocniej — mówi Harry. — _Louis._ Potrzebuję…  
Louis nie czeka na część dalszą — po prostu pcha ostro biodrami, wbijając się aż po nasadę i rozkoszuje się głośnym szlochem Harry’ego. Pozycja nie jest najwygodniejsza do ostrzejszego seksu, więc unosi się do siadu i łapie uda Harry’ego, podciągając jego tyłek bardziej do góry. Teraz może zwiększyć szybkość i siłę pchnięć, oraz owinąć dłoń wokół twardego penisa chłopaka. Jego główka jest mokra od kropelek spermy i Louis rozprowadza wilgoć po reszcie penisa, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry skamle głośno:  
— Och, Jezu.  
Wygląda niesamowicie — cały mokry od potu, z zamglonym spojrzeniem wbitym w twarz Louisa i rozchylonymi ustami, przez które łapie gwałtowne wdechy. I nagle nieproszona myśl pojawia się w głowie Louisa: Czy wyglądał tak samo, kiedy pieprzył go ktoś inny?  
Warczy cicho, pchając biodrami jeszcze mocniej, chcąc zobaczyć, jak Harry płacze i krzyczy jego imię, błagając o orgazm. Chce pokazać mu, że seks z doświadczonym mężczyzną jest lepszy niż to, co już przeżył, więc puszcza jego penisa i naciska płasko dłonią na jego podbrzusze, starając się zmienić kąt pchnięć.  
Harry krzyczy ochryple z głębi gardła, czując, jak jego prostata jest stymulowana z obu stron, a jego oczy rozszerzają się do komicznych rozmiarów.  
— Lou… Louis — jęczy, a rumieniec na jego policzkach zwiększa się coraz bardziej. — Zaraz dojdę, och… Kurwa.  
Louis puszcza jego udo i szybko owija dłoń wokół jego penisa, obciągając go szybko i wystarcza mniej niż pięć pociągnięć, aby Harry wygiął się w łuk, dochodząc na cały swój brzuch i klatkę piersiową.  
Jego wejście zaciska się prawie boleśnie wokół Louisa, który szarpie niekontrolowanie biodrami, czując, jak jego jądra zaciskają się mocniej i mocniej. Czuje po bokach swojego ciała, jak uda Harry’ego drżą, a widok jego skóry pokrytej spermą i potem sprawia, że po kilku chwilach dochodzi w prezerwatywę, ściskając mocno jego ciało.  
Po tym zamiera w bezruchu, czując wszędzie dreszcze i słabe pulsowanie wejścia Harry’ego wokół swojego penisa.  
Chłopak wygląda jakby całkowicie odpłynął, z grzywką przylepioną do czoła, głową ułożoną bezwładnie na poduszce i rękami leżącymi po bokach. Jedynie szybko unosząca się klatka piersiowa upewnia Louisa w tym, że Harry’emu nic nie jest.  
Ostrożnie wysuwa się z jego ciała, obserwując jak brwi Harry’ego marszczą się w grymasie i zrzuca prezerwatywę, układając ją ostrożnie na podłodze.  
Kładzie się obok niego i przykłada usta do jego ucha, szepcząc:  
— Mój.  
Leniwy uśmiech pojawia się na ustach Harry’ego, gdy powoli otwiera oczy i mówi:  
— Twój, Lou. Tylko twój. 

___CDN_ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Louis gapi się w ekran telewizora, stukając palcami o udo i ignorując miauczenie Leo. Stara się być twardy, ale ten cholerny kot wygląda na tak biednego i opuszczonego, kiedy siedzi przed nim, miaucząc żałośnie i błagając o uwagę.   
— Nie — mówi Lousi pewnie, nie patrząc na niego. — Mogłeś nie rozrywać swoimi paskudnymi pazurami mojej ulubionej poduszki.   
W odpowiedzi dostaje kolejne, łamiące serce miauknięcie i wzdycha ciężko, schylając się po Leo. Kot natychmiast zaczyna mruczeć radośnie i mościć się na jego kolanach, zwijając w kulkę.   
— Wiedziałem, że chcesz iść tylko spać — mamrocze mężczyzna pod nosem, po czym słyszy cichy chichot dochodzący od wejścia do salonu.   
Harry stoi tam, oparty o ścianę, z rękami założonymi na piersi i obserwuje go z błyszczącymi oczami i wielkim uśmiechem.   
— Totalnie kochasz tego kota — mówi radośnie, podchodząc do Louisa i całując go na powitanie.   
— Nie prawda — sprzecza się Louis, prostując się odrobinę. — To po prostu…  
— Kłamca — mruczy Harry, całując go ponownie. Jego usta są miękkie i czerwone, a zielone oczy spoglądają z taką czułością, że Louis czuje się prawie niekomfortowo. Od kiedy ponad trzy tygodnie temu po raz pierwszy uprawiali seks, Harry ma ten dziwny błysk w oku za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzy i często unosi przy tym kącik ust, jakby próbował sam siebie powstrzymać przed pełnym uśmiechem. — Umm… mam pytanie.   
Louis unosi lekko brew, kiwając głową, żeby kontynuował i zaczyna drapać Leo po grzbiecie.   
— Ja… znaczy moja mama… ona chciałaby cię poznać — mówi, jąkając się odrobinę i uciekając spojrzeniem, wyglądając nagle na zdenerwowanego. — I, uch… zaprosiła cię jutro na kolację?   
Louis zaciska na moment wargi, przez przepadek pociągając za futro kota, który miaucząc przeraźliwie, zeskakuje z jego kolan i obrażony wybiega z salonu. Louis nie sądzi, że mogłoby to go mniej obchodzić, bo… cholera. Mama Harry’ego chce go poznać. Mama siedemnastoletniego chłopaka, z którym Louis uprawia regularny seks, zaprosiła go na kolację. _Chryste_.   
— Harry — zaczyna, ale urywa, bo nie ma bladego pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć.   
Harry zerka na niego niepewnie, a jego zielone oczy wyglądają na odrobinę smutne.   
— Lou, to nic wielkiego — mówi wreszcie, kiedy cisza zaczyna się przedłużać. — Po prostu spędzamy razem dużo czasu i przypuszczam, że mama jest odrobinę ciekawa, jaki jesteś. Nie sądzę, że… Nie zamierzam przedstawiać cię jako mojego chłopaka, jeśli o to się martwisz.   
Z jakiegoś powodu ostatnie zdanie brzmi wyjątkowo gorzko i Louis czuje, jak coś kłuje go w klatce piersiowej, ponieważ nie lubi, gdy Harry się smuci albo coś go martwi. Kładzie rękę na jego udzie, ściskając je delikatnie i mówi pospiesznie:   
— W porządku, skarbie. Powiedz jej, że z przyjemnością przyjdę, dobrze?   
Harry zagryza dolną wargę, spoglądając na jego dłoń i pyta niepewnie:   
— Na pewno?   
— Tak. Wyślij mi jutro smsa z godziną i przyjadę.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego lekko i kiwa głową.   
— Dziękuję — mówi miękko, przytulając się i Louis szybko go obejmuje. — Na kolacji będzie też Robin.   
— W porządku — zapewnia go Louis, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.   
Nie wie dlaczego, ale przeraża go myśl o poznaniu mamy i ojczyma Harry’ego i ledwie opanowuje chęć, żeby wszystko odwołać.  
Nigdy w życiu nie był z nikim na tyle długo, żeby poznać jego rodziców. Cóż, w ogóle nie był z nikim w żadnym związku i to wszystko jest dla niego równie nowe i przerażające, co dla Harry’ego. I chociaż nie zamierzają mówić, że są razem, to Louis wciąż uważa to za wielki krok. Właśnie to sprawia, że przytula chłopaka mocniej, jakby ten miał uchronić go przed nadchodzącym wieczorem. 

* * *

— Liam, nie rozmawialiśmy od wieków — mówi Louis na powitanie, leżąc na łóżku i ziewając szeroko.   
Jest dopiero dziewiąta rano i przyjaciel obudził go telefonem, choć Louis nie sądzi, że mógłby spać dłużej, mając przed sobą perspektywę spotkania rodziny Harry’ego.   
— Hej, Lou — odpowiada Liam odrobinę dziwnym głosem i dopiero teraz Louis uświadamia sobie, że nie rozmawiali prawie od miesiąca. I, cholera, tęsknił za jego głosem. — Co u ciebie?   
— Po staremu — mruczy, pocierając twarz. — Siedzę do późna, śpię do południa, ćwiczę i lenię się całymi dniami. A co słychać w wielkim mieście?   
Po drugiej stronie linii zapada cisza i Louis siada na łóżku, czując niepokój.   
— Liam? Co się dzieje?   
Drżący wdech i pociągniecie nosem, które dobiegają do jego ucha, wcale go nie uspokajają, więc pyta ponownie:   
— Liam, skarbie? Co jest?   
— Ja… Lou — wydusza z siebie jego przyjaciel. — Zerwaliśmy z Danielle.   
— Wy, co?! — pyta zaskoczony Louis.   
— Danielle… zostawiła mnie — powtarza Liam, a jego głos załamuje się na ostatnim słowie. Po tym zaczyna cicho płakać i Louis czuje, jak ściska mu się serce, ponieważ Liam i Danielle są… byli w sobie najbardziej zakochaną parą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.   
Byli ze sobą prawie dwa lata i kiedy Louis wyjeżdżał do Holmes Chapel, wszystko wydawało się być pomiędzy nimi w idealnym porządku. Cholera, jeszcze niedawno byli razem na romantycznej wycieczce na Bali i Louis nie ma pojęcia, jak tak _nagle_ , mogą nie być już razem.   
— Li, kiedy to się stało? — pyta delikatnie.   
— Tydzień temu — odpowiada ochryple Liam, pociągając nosem.   
— I dopiero teraz do mnie dzwonisz? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej?   
— Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać — wyjaśnia mężczyzna i bierze drżący oddech. — Ale już nie mogę… Lou, siedzę sam i cisza doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Ciągle o niej myślę, nie mogę przestać… Ja pierdolę.   
— Och, Li — mruczy Louis. — Tak mi przykro. Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz, ale dlaczego się rozstaliście? Wszystko było w porządku, kiedy wyjeżdżałem…   
Liam śmieje się sucho i pochmurnie, a Louis może tylko sobie wyobrazić jak teraz wygląda: z zapuchniętymi oczami, mokrymi i zarumienionymi policzkami i cieknącym nosem.   
— Też tak myślałem — mówi, ale przynajmniej przestaje płakać, co jest chyba dobrą oznaką. — Jeszcze na Bali wszystko było dobrze, a później wróciliśmy do Los Angeles i zaczęło się psuć. Miała pretensje, że zamiast spędzać z nią czas, wychodzę trenować, kiedy teoretycznie mam wolne, ale wiesz, że lubię to robić, prawda, Lou? I to nigdy wcześniej nie było dla niej problemem. Pokłóciliśmy się raz o to, że spóźniłem się na kolację, ale były _pieprzone korki_. Ale każde pary się kłócą, więc myślałem, że to przejdzie. Że znów wrócimy do normalności, jednak wszystko się zjebało, kiedy pojechaliśmy na zakupy i okrążyli nas fani… Nie było ich dużo, głównie jakieś dzieciaki z liceum, które zebrały się paczką w centrum handlowym i Danielle dostała praktycznie szału, kiedy wreszcie udało nam się odejść. Przyznaję, że trwało to prawie pół godziny, bo mieli tyle pytań… a ja nigdy nie umiem odmówić rozmowy z dzieciakami, więc…   
Louis musi powstrzymać chichot, ponieważ Liam jest absolutnie tragiczny, jeśli chodzi o odmawianie komukolwiek, czegokolwiek. A już w szczególności młodym fanom, którzy zadają miliony pytań o jego życie i piłkę nożną, i Louis pamięta jeden raz, gdy prawie spóźnili się na swój mecz, ponieważ Liam przystanął, żeby porozmawiać z ludźmi kręcącymi się na tyłach stadionu.   
Louis nienawidzi myśli, że teraz nie będą grali już w jednym zespole i ma nadzieję, że nigdy nie dojdzie do meczu, w którym będzie musiał grać przeciwko swojemu przyjacielowi, ponieważ — nawet jeśli Louis zmienił klub — to Liam wciąż pozostał w tym starym i granie przeciwko niemu byłoby naprawdę do bani.   
— Więc wkurzyła się strasznie — kontynuuje dalej — krzycząc coś o braku szacunku do naszego prywatnego czasu i po prostu nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Nigdy nie miała z tym większych problemów i powiedziałem jej, że zawsze sobie z tym radziła… a ona… wtedy odpowiedziała mi, że… że nie chce już sobie z tym radzić i wolałaby być w stanie _wyjść na pieprzone zakupy bez ludzi przeszkadzających jej na każdym kroku_. I czułem się, jakby dawała mi wybór między moją pracą, a sobą i po prostu… nie mogę porzucić piłki nożnej. Kurwa.   
Louis nie ma pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć, ponieważ nie istnieją chyba odpowiednie słowa pocieszenia, kiedy twój przyjaciel kończy dwuletni związek i jest tym załamany.   
— Przykro mi — mówi wreszcie. — Cholera, nawet sobie nie wyobrażam przez co przechodzisz. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, Li.   
Po drugiej stronie słuchać głębokie westchnięcie i krótkie pociągnięcie nosem.   
— Lou, mógłbyś wrócić do Los Angeles? — pyta nagle Liam, kompletnie go zaskakując. — Wiem, że proszę o wiele… wiem, ale nie wysiedzę tu sam. Potrzebuję, żeby ktoś... żebyś mi pomógł ogarnąć to wszystko. Muszę wyrzucić rzeczy, które zostawiała Dani, a których nie chce… nie zrobię tego _sam_. Nie dam rady. Próbowałem to zrobić wczoraj i skończyłem płacząc jak dziecko na środku salonu.   
Louis pociera twarz i bierze głęboki wdech, ponieważ to kurewsko trudna decyzja do podjęcia. Powrót do Los Angeles będzie oznaczał drastyczne skrócenie czasu, który został mu z Harrym i Louis nie jest na to gotowy. Myślał, że mają czas do stycznia, aby się sobą nacieszyć i sama ta świadomość kurewsko bolała. Nie ma pojęcia, co się stanie, kiedy będzie musiał wrócić do swojego starego życia, jednak to _Liam_. Jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel i Louis nie potrafi tak po prostu mu odmówić i zostawić go samego.   
— Przyjadę, oczywiście, że przyjadę — mówi w końcu. — Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, będę jutro wieczorem, okej? Złapałbym samolot dzisiaj, ale nie mogę… muszę być w pewnym miejscu i nie mogę tego odwołać.   
Liam wzdycha z ulgą, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego barków wielki ciężar.   
— Dzięki — mówi miękko. — Nie musisz zostawać do końca przerwy… ale chociaż dwa, trzy tygodnie?   
— Okej — mruczy Louis, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. — Zobaczymy jak przyjadę, dobrze? 

* * *

Kiedy o dziewiętnastej stoi przed domem Harry’ego, czuje się, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Bo nie dość, że pozna jego rodzinę, to jeszcze musi powiedzieć mu o swoim powrocie do Los Angeles i Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak chłopak na to zareaguje.   
Drzwi otwiera mu Harry z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, jednak nim zaprasza go do środka, szybko całuje go w usta i Louis syczy ostrzegawczo jego imię.   
Chłopak wywraca oczami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego i zamyka drzwi. Nie mają okazji, aby porozmawiać, ponieważ w zasięgu wzroku pojawia się mama Harry’ego. Jest przepiękną, wysoką kobietą z długimi, ciemnymi włosami i wystarczy jeden rzut oka, aby wiedzieć po kim Harry odziedziczył urodę. Louis przełyka ciężko, zaczynając się delikatnie pocić i Boże… czemu to wszystko musi być takie stresujące?   
— Harry, nie trzymaj gościa przy drzwiach — mówi kobieta, spoglądając na Harry’ego z delikatnym rozbawieniem.   
— Dopiero wszedł — jęczy jej syn, wywracając oczami.   
Louis bierze ostatni wdech i postępuje krok do przodu, wyciągając rękę do mamy swojego chłopaka.   
— Louis Tomlinson, bardzo mi miło panią poznać — mówi lekko ochryple, więc odchrząkuje.  
— Anne Cox — przedstawia się kobieta. — Ale proszę, mów mi po prostu Anne, dobrze?   
— Oczywiście — odpowiada Louis, wyciągając w jej stronę kwiaty i wino.   
— Dziękuję, skarbie — mówi Anne, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. — Wejdź do środka, nie stójcie tak w przejściu. Pójdę włożyć kwiaty do wazonu.   
Harry wzdycha niecierpliwie gdzieś za nim i Louis ma wrażenie, że słyszy stukanie stopy o podłogę i to jest tak bardzo nastoletnia rzecz do zrobienia, że Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Kiedy Anne znika gdzieś w domu, odwraca się do Harry’ego i mierzy go spojrzeniem. Chłopak ma na sobie jedne z tych swoich ciasnych spodni i białą koszulkę, która wygląda boleśnie znajomo.   
— To moja? — pyta, wskazując na bluzkę.   
Harry spogląda w dół i wzrusza ramionami.   
— Możliwe — mówi po chwili i posyła mu szeroki uśmiech, który ukazuje jego dołeczki. — I co, tak strasznie?   
— Chyba przeżyję — mruczy sucho Louis, szczypiąc go w nos. — A teraz prowadź, panie Styles. 

* * *

Im dłużej trwa kolacja, tym Louis czuje się bardziej rozluźniony. Mama Harry’ego jest bardzo zabawną i ciepłą osobą. Nie zadaje inwazyjnych pytań o jego życie prywatne, których Louis się spodziewał, i nie spogląda na niego podejrzliwie ze spojrzeniem krzyczącym: „dlaczego zadajesz się z moim siedemnastoletnim synem?”. Ojczym Harry’ego, Robin, okazuje się fanem piłki nożnej (i Louisa), więc naprawdę gładko i lekko im się rozmawia. Kolacja jest przepyszna i Louis wie, że wspaniałe gotowanie to kolejna cecha, którą Harry odziedziczył po swojej mamie.   
Jednak, oczywiście, wszystko idzie gładko do czasu…  
— Louis, skarbie, mówiłeś, że przyjechałeś tylko na pół roku, tak? — pyta Anne, gdy Robin dolewa mu wina do kieliszka.   
— Um, tak — odpowiada Louis i dodaje po chwili namysłu: — Przyjechałem tu trochę odpocząć od tego cyrku, którym stało się moje życie po ujawnieniu się jako gej.   
— Och, przykro mi, że tak to się potoczyło — mówi delikatnie Anne. — Słyszałam, że nie wszyscy przyjęli to dobrze.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
— Mogło być gorzej — mruczy tylko.   
— Czyli w styczniu wracasz na rozpoczęcie sezonu do Los Angeles? — pyta Robin.   
Louis czuje, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Zerka szybko na Harry’ego, który popija sok i z roztargnieniem grzebie widelcem w resztce ziemniaków, która została mu na talerzu. Na jego twarzy widnieje mały uśmiech, dokładnie tak samo jak przez całą kolację i ogólnie wygląda na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie, jakby chciał krzyknąć do Louisa: „Mówiłem ci, że nie będzie tak źle”. I to tylko sprawia, że Louisowi ciężko jest wydusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa.   
Kiedy cisza znacznie się przedłuża, Harry marszczy na niego delikatnie brwi, a Anne pyta delikatnie:   
— Louis, wszystko w porządku?   
— Tak, przepraszam, zamyśliłem się — kłamie. — I cóż… nie wyjeżdżam w styczniu… Mam samolot jutro o trzynastej i ja…   
Urywa, ponieważ Harry gapi się na niego w szoku z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.   
— Och — mówi Anne, zerkając raz na swojego syna i raz na Louisa.   
— Jak to jutro wyjeżdżasz? — pyta Harry, a jego głos brzmi płasko, jakby powstrzymywał się przed innymi emocjami.   
Louis bierze duży łyk wina i oblizuje usta, stwierdzając nagle, że obwieszczenie tego przy stole, gdzie siedzi mama i ojczym Harry’ego, to jednak nie był dobry pomysł.   
— To wypadło nagle — tłumaczy szybko. — Zadzwonił do mnie Liam i okazało się, że ma trochę problemów, z którymi muszę mu pomóc… Nie mogę zostawić go samego, Harry, to mój przyjaciel. Proszę, zrozum to.   
Harry zagryza dolną wargę i spogląda w dół na swój talerz, nim odkłada serwetkę na stół i wstaje.   
— Przepraszam na moment — mówi lekko ochryple i szybkim krokiem wychodzi z pomieszczenia.   
Przy stole zapada niezręczna cisza i Louis marzy o tym, żeby teleportować się z powrotem do swojego domu albo móc przynajmniej wstać i pójść na Harrym. Jednak to byłoby odrobinę dziwne… na pewno sama reakcja Harry’ego wygląda dziwnie dla jego rodziców i Louis znów zaczyna się denerwować.   
— Robin, byłbyś tak uprzejmy i przyniósł jeszcze jedną butelkę wina? — pyta Anne cicho i cała ich trójka wie, że to tylko wymówka, aby mogła porozmawiać z Louisem w cztery oczy. Mężczyzna wstaje od stołu, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech, nim kieruje się w stronę kuchni. Kiedy zostają z Anne sami, kobieta mówi: — Louis, nie chciałam poruszać tego tematu, ale… To będzie odrobinę niezręczne.   
Louis kończy swoje wino, pragnąc, aby jakimś cudem znalazła się przed nim szklanka z whisky. Kiwa głową w stronę Anne, aby kontynuowała, ponieważ nie jest teraz w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.   
— Znam mojego syna jak nikt inny — zaczyna — i od kiedy pojawiłeś się w mieście _coś_ się zmieniło. Zanim przyznał mi się, że nocuje u ciebie, myślałam po prostu, że… że znalazł kogoś. A kiedy powiedział mi, że _przyjaźni_ się z tobą, wszystko ułożyło się w całość i po prostu czekałam, aż powie mi, co się dzieje. I widzę jego uśmiech, kiedy wraca od ciebie, malinki na jego szyi i nie swoje ciuchy, które nosi. Może się mylę… — Tutaj robi długą pauzę, aby Louis mógł zaprzeczyć, ale on czuje się jak sparaliżowany. Nie potrafi wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. — Ale myślę, że jesteście razem.   
I Louis wie, że jest blady. Czuje, jak drżą mu dłonie, a na czole zbierają się kropelki potu i po prostu nie wie co ze sobą zrobić. Jednak jest dorosły, prawda? Nie ma szesnastu lat i nie został przyłapany ze swoją dziewczyną/chłopakiem w kompromitującej sytuacji. Cóż, sytuacja jest odrobinę kompromitująca, ale jeśli naważył sobie piwa, to powinien je teraz wypić.   
— Anne, wiem jak to wygląda — mówi ostrożnie, pocierając twarz. — Jestem od niego dużo starszy, a on nawet nie skończył liceum i… Ale to po prostu się stało.   
Wie, że chyba nie istnieje nic gorszego od wytłumaczenia _jakoś tak wyszło_ , ale zwyczajnie nie stać go na nic więcej. Zbiera w sobie odwagę, aby spojrzeć na Anne i odrobinę się rozluźnia, kiedy nie widzi w jej oczach potępienia. Bierze głęboki wdech, nim kontynuuje:   
— Ja i Harry… On jest naprawdę cudowny. I dużo dojrzalszy niż ja, kiedy byłem w jego wieku. Jest czarujący, zabawny i lojalny. Naprawdę ciężko jest oprzeć się takiej mieszance i rozumiem, że różnica wieku jaka nas dzieli, może być dla ciebie niepokojąca...   
Mama Harry’ego chichocze nagle, potrząsając głową.   
— Niepokojąca? — pyta z nutką humoru w głosie. — Byłam przerażona i gotowa jechać do ciebie do domu, żeby wybić ci z głowy spotykanie się z moim synem, kiedy tylko zaczęłam coś podejrzewać. Wszystko, o czym mogłam myśleć, to mój _siedemnastoletni_ syn spotykający się z mężczyzną starszym od niego o dziewięć lat.   
Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę, wycierając spocone dłonie o spodnie.   
— Ale tego nie zrobiłaś — mówi ostrożnie, nie pozwalając sobie czuć nawet odrobiny nadziei.   
— Nie, nie zrobiłam — mówi Anne z zamyśleniem. — Jedyne, czego chce każda matka dla swoich dzieci to to, żeby były szczęśliwe. A Harry jest z tobą bardzo szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie widziałam, aby uśmiechał się tak często jak przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, albo żeby oglądał piłkę nożną, jeśli już o tym mowa.   
— Harry ogląda piłkę nożną? — pyta Louis z niedowierzaniem i czuje się głupio, że właśnie na tym skupił się z całej przemowy Anne.   
Kobieta znów chichocze i kiwa głową.   
— Poprosił Robina o pokazanie jakiś stron internetowych, na których są zbiory starych meczów _z Louisem Tomlinsonem_ — mówi kobieta, potrząsając głową i Louis śmieje się lekko, starając się powstrzymać głupi uśmiech. Po tym czuje się odrobinę lepiej, ponieważ mama Harry’ego nie kazała mu jeszcze wynosić się ze swojego domu i przyznała, że jej syn jest z nim szczęśliwy. To już coś. — Więc, żeby było wszystko jasne, nie skaczę ze szczęścia, że mój nastoletni syn ma tak dużo starszego chłopaka i nie chodzi tutaj o ciebie. Po prostu różnica wieku naprawdę mnie martwi. Jednak… nie zamierzam się w to wtrącać, Louis. Tak długo, jak go nie krzywdzisz i jest z tobą szczęśliwy…   
Louis wypuszcza drżący oddech, czując jakby ktoś ściągnął z jego barków duży ciężar i kiwa głową.   
— Myślę, że to w porządku — mówi powoli, oblizując wargi. — Rozumiem twoje obiekcje. I wiem, że to odrobinę niegrzeczne, ale chyba powinienem pójść sprawdzić co z Harrym.   
Anne kiwa głową i posyła mu ciepły uśmiech.   
— Naprawdę wyjeżdżasz jutro? — pyta, gdy oboje wstają od stołu i Louis słyszy za tym niewypowiedziane: _Zostawiasz Harry’ego?_.   
— Niestety tak — mówi cicho. — Na jakieś dwa, góra trzy tygodnie. Mój przyjaciel ma trochę problemów i muszę mu pomóc, ale wracam tu z powrotem.   
— Och, to dobrze — wzdycha Anne, kiwając głową. — A teraz idź do niego. Pierwsze drzwi po prawo, kiedy wejdziesz na górę.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niej z wdzięcznością i kieruje się w stronę schodów, gdy kobieta idzie do kuchni. Kiedy dociera do pokoju Harry’ego, bierze głęboki wdech i puka.   
— Proszę — mówi chłopak lekko ochryple i Louis zastanawia się, czy płakał.   
Wchodzi do środka i zamyka za sobą drzwi, namierzając Harry’ego wzrokiem. Harry leży na dużym łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit, gdy przekłada z ręki do ręki swoją komórkę. Louis rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na resztę pomieszczenia i uśmiecha się lekko, gdy na tablicy korkowej widzi ich wspólne zdjęcie. Pokój wygląda jak prawdziwy pokój nastolatka; na ścianach są porozwieszane plakaty różnych zespołów, na biurku leżą porozwalane podręczniki, przez krzesło są przewieszone jakieś koszulki, a na podłodze leżą kartki papieru.   
— Harry — mówi delikatnie Louis, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Policzki chłopaka są zarumienione, a nos lekko czerwony i Louis wie, że płakał i nienawidzi tego. — Hej, spójrz na mnie.   
Harry zerka na niego przelotnie i jego oczy są załzawione, a rzęsy posklejane.   
— Naprawdę wyjeżdżasz? — pyta ochryple, znów gapiąc się w sufit.   
— Tak — mówi Louis delikatnie, wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę i układając ją na ciepłym brzuchu. — Ale tylko na niecałe trzy tygodnie.   
Harry podrywa głowę do góry i gapi się na niego.   
— Chryste, nie mogłeś tak od razu? — pyta z niedowierzaniem. — Myślałem, że wracasz na stałe do Los Angeles. Chociaż fakt, że nie będzie cię ponad dwa tygodnie jest całkowicie do dupy. Naprawdę musisz wyjeżdżać?   
Louis wzdycha ciężko i kiwa głową.   
— Wierz mi, że jest mi tu perfekcyjnie dobrze z tobą, ale Liam i jego dziewczyna zerwali — wyjaśnia. — To mój przyjaciel i jest w całkowitej rozsypce. Jestem pewien, że zrobiłbyś to samo dla Nialla.   
Harry zagryza dolną wargę i siada na łóżku, sprawiając, że dłoń Louisa wysuwa się spod jego koszulki. Z jakiegoś powodu milczy i marszczy mocno brwi, gapiąc się na swoje stopy.   
— Harry, możesz po prostu powiedzieć, co cię gryzie? — pyta Louis. — Poza tym, że wyjeżdżam. Wiem, że jest jeszcze coś.   
Chłopak wciąż milczy, biorąc dłoń Louisa w swoje i zaczyna delikatnie gładzić opuszkami palców jej zewnętrzną stronę.   
— Lou — zaczyna w końcu po kilku minutach ciszy — a co będzie… z nami, kiedy naprawdę będziesz musiał wrócić do Los Angeles? Kiedy podpiszesz kontrakt z nowym klubem i zaczniesz znów grać. Czy wtedy… wtedy to się skończy? _My_ się skończymy?   
Na ostatnich słowach jego głos nie jest głośniejszy od szeptu i ściska mocno dłoń Louisa, jakby to miało sprawić, że go tu zatrzyma.   
Louis oblizuje wyschnięte usta i przymyka lekko powieki, marząc o tym, żeby mieć na to pytanie odpowiedź. Zastanawiał się przez cały pieprzony dzień, co będzie, kiedy znów wróci do pracy. Do swojego starego życia w Los Angeles, w którym wszyscy jego znajomi są przynajmniej powyżej dwudziestego roku życia. I Louis wie, że _gej_ , który będzie publicznie w związku z _dziesięć_ lat młodszym chłopakiem wywoła olbrzymią sensację i zapewne wielkie oburzenie. Przy parze heteroseksualnej nie byłoby zapewne większego problemu, ale jeśli to gej ma młodszego partnera, to Louis jest pewien, że zostanie wyzwany od pedofilów. I nie ważne, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby było inaczej, to po prostu smutna rzeczywistość dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, gdzie wszyscy są tak _tolerancyjni_ , że trzynastolatka w ciąży nie wywołuje zdziwienia, a homoseksualista chcący ułożyć sobie życie, zawadza wszystkim wokół.   
Kiedy zbyt długo się nie odzywa, Harry śmieje się głośno, co brzmi odrobinie histerycznie.   
— Dobrze wiedzieć — mówi zdławionym głosem. — Skoro i tak nie planujesz tego ciągnąć, to dlaczego nie wyniesiesz się już jutro z powrotem do swojego _wielkiego miasta?_   
I Louis wie, że Harry mówi to tylko dlatego, że jest zraniony i wziął jego milczenie za potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń i Louis nie może tego tak po prostu zostawić w ten sposób.   
— Harry, nie — mówi pospiesznie. — Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Proszę… nie myśl, że nie chcę ciebie, nas. _Chcę_. I obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby to działało, dobrze? To wszystko po prostu nie jest takie proste jakbyśmy chcieli. — Wysuwa dłoń z jego mocnego uścisku, ponieważ zaczyna go boleć ręka i łapie go pod brodę, unosząc jego głowę do góry. Czeka, dopóki Harry nie nawiąże z nim kontaktu wzrokowego i nabiera duży haust powietrza, gdy okazuje się, że jego śliczne, zielone oczy są wypełnione łzami. — Hej, nie. Proszę nie płacz. Nie płacz, Harry.   
Chłopak wypuszcza zdławiony szloch i Louis natychmiast wdrapuje się na łóżko, układając obok niego i przyciągając do swojej piersi. Harry zaczyna płakać i Louis czuje, jak łamie się jego własne serce. Nienawidzi tego. Nienawidzi widzenia go płaczącego i cierpiącego, ponieważ jest najsłodszą osobą jaka chodzi po Ziemi i zasługuje jedynie na to, żeby się śmiać i cieszyć życiem. Obejmuje go mocniej ramionami, układając się na poduszkach i pozwala mu płakać w swoją pierś, gdy raz po raz całuje go w głowę i szepcze, że wszystko się ułoży.   
Kiedy jego szloch odrobinę cichnie, żeby jakoś go rozproszyć, Louis wyrzuca z siebie:   
— Twoja mama o nas wie.   
Harry milknie na moment, a potem zaczyna się śmiać i płakać jednocześnie i Louis jest po prostu zdezorientowany. Chłopak chichocze jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym pociąga nosem i wtula się mocniej w Louisa.   
— Tak przeczuwałem — chrypi w końcu, a w jego głosie słychać nutkę humoru, więc Louis wzdycha cicho z ulgą. — Dzisiaj przed kolacją dopytywała się, czy nie chcę jej powiedzieć nic więcej o moim _przyjacielu_. No i to moja mama, ona wie wszystko.   
Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, ponieważ to brzmi wyjątkowo słodko. Nagle Harry podnosi się do siadu i spogląda na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami, gdy mówi:   
— Ale chyba nie mówiła nic… żebyś… żebyś mnie zostawił albo…   
Zanim Harry kończy, Louis już potrząsa głową.   
— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy — wyjaśnia. — Powiedziała tylko, że martwi ją różnica wieku, ale jeśli jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy, to nie będzie się do tego wtrącać.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się, jakby był z czegoś dumny i mruczy:   
— Jestem.   
— Ja z tobą też, skarbie — mówi miękko Louis, również siadając i ocierając jego mokre policzki. Po tym całuje go delikatnie w usta i oblizuje swoje własne, czując słonawy smak łez.   
— Muszę wysmarkać nos — mamrocze nagle Harry, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech, po czym zeskakuje z łóżka i kieruje się do biurka skąd łapie paczkę chusteczek. — Chyba zrujnowałem twoją koszulkę.   
Louis spogląda w dół na swoją szarą bluzkę od Armaniego i widzi wielką plamę gdzieś pomiędzy prawym sutkiem a obojczykiem, ale nie obchodzi go to, więc jedynie wzrusza ramionami.   
— To tylko kawałek materiału — zapewnia go lekkim tonem i wyciąga w jego stronę ramiona, żeby wrócił na łóżko.   
Harry wdrapuje się na materac i uśmiecha do niego odrobinę smutno, obejmując kolana ramionami.   
— Więc — zaczyna i urywa, jakby nie wiedział, co tak właściwie chce powiedzieć. Jednak Louis _wie_ , o co mu chodzi.   
— Posłuchaj uważnie, Harry — mówi, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Kiedy w styczniu wyjadę do Los Angeles, ty grzecznie dokończysz naukę w szkole i postarasz się zdać końcowe egzaminy z jak najlepszymi wynikami, okej? Wtedy będziesz już pełnoletni i będziesz chciał iść na studia, prawda? — Harry kiwa głową, więc Louis kontynuuje: — W Los Angeles jest pełno uczelni i jestem pewien, że znajdziesz tam kierunek, który cię interesuje. Cztery miesiące rozłąki to naprawdę nie jest _aż_ tak długo. Postaram się, żeby to działało. Oczywiście musimy porozmawiać z twoją mamą i ty sam musisz tego chcieć.   
— Oczywiście, że chcę — mówi pospiesznie Harry. — Nie bądź głupi, Lou. Zawsze chcę być tam gdzie ty.   
Louis posyła mu szeroki uśmiech. Kładzie dłonie na jego kolanach i zaczynaja je gładzić kciukami.   
— W takim razie zrobię wszystko, żeby nam się udało.   
— Obiecujesz? — pyta Harry głosem przepełnionym nadzieją.   
— Obiecuję — odpowiada poważnie Louis. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
